Astoreth does Ferelden Part 15: To Denerim
by Natmonkey
Summary: Follow Astoreth as she traipses through Ferelden and shares her thoughts and wonders. In this instalment: our heroine and her friends are on their way to Denerim. They dread the Landsmeet, but of course they need to get there first.
1. Best Book Ever

_Hello hello, and welcome to the latest part of Astoreth does Ferelden. The road to Denerim contains a few surprises I'm sure you will like. Or not. Hmmm... Now I'm not sure.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Sadly, after spending many a blissful afternoon impaled on Andrew's pecker and buried in Anna's cunt, I once arrived at their farm to find out the twins had contracted some terribly contagious disease. Their parents would not let me see them, for fear I would catch it too. Within a week they had died. Not once did I get to speak with them, to say goodbye or to tell them how much I'd appreciated their company, and I miss them to this day. So here's a toast to Andrew and Anna.<em>

Aww… That's so sad.

_Their place in my erotic adventures would be taken by another, however. Almost a year later I was done grieving and taken by the urge to take my new horse, Stargazer (hideously theatrical name, but my father insisted upon it, for the great beast had a star-shaped spot on its forehead), out for a ride. So there I went, into the stables. Where I found my stable boy on his back in the hay, busily running his hand up his flagpole. And what a sizeable one it was. At first the lad did not even notice my presence, so occupied was he. My fingers were itching to stroke myself, my bunghole begging to be pounded by that huge rod. But that, dear reader, was not the only thing I wanted. Finally I loudly cleared my throat, and the boy's eyes flew open. He promptly sprang to his feet, simultaneously trying to button up his trousers. "M-my lord!" he stammered. "I-I uh, I did not expect to see you here…"_

_"Yes, Walter, I can see that." I gave him a stern look with my arms folded before my chest. "If I tell mother, she will not be pleased. You will probably need to find yourself another job."_

_Walter immediately sank to his knees. "No, my lord! I beg you, please do not tell the mistress! If I fail to bring home money every week, my brothers and sisters shall go hungry and starve to death." His hands were clasped together, his face looking decidedly wretched. No doubt he was praying to blessed Andraste for mercy. The Prophet has better things to do than aid naughty servants, I'm sure. "Please, my lord, have mercy. I will do anything!"_

_Ah, I remember how those magic words sent a tingle down my spine. "How fortunate, dear Walter, because I know a thing or two you can do for me…"_

Oh, goodness. I am positively addicted to this naughty piece of literature. I was thinking about sending it to Cullen, but I think it's just too... well, _fruity_ for him. Somehow I think the templar is the kind of guy who shies away from same-sex relationships. And there is no romance at all. It's just a string of purely physical affairs. Sexy, depraved affairs. It makes for rather delicious reading.

We're on the way to Denerim. In horse-drawn carriages, my word! I never thought I'd see the day. It's comfortable; I even have extra time to read. I really miss Collin, but I'm mostly glad that he is safe. My chest, though! Ugh. Heavy with no prospect of relief. Unless I let someone else drink from me, but no. Just, no. I'll get over it. Poor Alistair is severely hung-over from his drinking last night. He's listlessly leaning his head against my shoulder and complaining about how much it hurts. Honestly, I'm quite glad that we're not embroiled in some serious conversation about what happened between us. I doubt he even remembers it.

Good old Oghren left for the Spoiled Princess very early this morning; the arl was kind enough to lend him a small horse. I hope he doesn't fall off and hurt himself. He and Felsi should kiss and make up. Apparently they had a falling out that I don't want to know anything about, but I have faith in Oghren's diplomatic abilities. Haha, I don't think I could even think that with a straight face. Maybe he'll innuendo his way back into her heart. That is more likely. Ah. I really do want to see him happy. After all that crap with Branka, he deserves it.

"Asteeeer," Alistair weakly whines into my ear. "My head huuuuurts..." Stubbs, who is resting his head on his friend's leg, howls in sympathy. "Nooo! Ow, now my head hurts even mooooore..."

Across from us, Morrigan groans angrily. "Blood and damnation! I have had it with your incessant complaints!" She tosses a small bottle into his lap. "Drink this."

"I don't wanna." Al tugs at my arm. "Could you rub my forehead for me, please? I think-... Bah!" With a whole lot of noise, he sputters indignantly. "That's disgusting! Ew, _Morrigan_... Hey, I feel better."

The witch puts the cork into the bottle again, her face looking decidedly more content. "Good, now at least we shall all be free of your constant whining."

"Oh, I was not bothered in the slightest," Zevran chuckles. "It is a man's prerogative to complain about little aches and troubles, after all." Just hearing his voice and seeing him sitting there is enough to make me think of last night, and shiver.

Morrigan queries incredulously: "Even men like Alistair, who are supposed to be strong?"

"_Especially_ men like Alistair!" The Crow lets out another one of his attractive laughs; I shiver again.

"Are you cold?" The Warden ignores the others' conversation, pulling me against his chest. Hmm. It is warmer here. "Is that better? No, wait, just come here." Before long I'm nicely nestled in his arms and sitting on his lap. Good thing Wynne isn't in this carriage. She'd have chased me away in three seconds flat. Sten and Shale would call it disgusting, no doubt.

Naturally, this intimate situation is also met with some opposition from those that _are_ present in this carriage. "'Tis a good thing to get along well, but must you two always be so public about it?" The witch glares at me as if I've just barged into her tent unannounced.

"Come, dear Morrigan, perhaps we should follow their example," my favourite elf purrs. He tries to wrap his arms around her and fails miserably. "Ah, the witch despises me and the Warden is already spoken for. Such is my luck." He sighs in feigned despair, meanwhile sending me a sly wink. Mmm, just you wait until I get you alone. "How long until we reach Denerim, you think?"

Alistair shrugs. "Four, five days, arl Eamon told me. Which is a lot better than the two weeks or whatever that it would have taken us to walk all this way."

"I agree." Zevran leans back into the cushions, hands folded behind his head. "I could get used to such luxury."

"I find it too confining," Morrigan unexpectedly mingles into the conversation. "I would rather take flight. There is more freedom to be had that way."

I shrug. "Hey, if you want to spread your wings and fly, be my guest. As long as you're careful."

"Truly?" The witch looks at me, pleasantly surprised. "I shall be with you when we set up for camp, of course." A single flash of light, and she has taken on the form of a raven. The bird caws, then flies out the window.

Al keeps his gaze fixed on her disappearing form for a while. "I may hate her guts, but those transformations are fascinating."

"So is my book," I say. "Hint, hint."

"Aw, okay." He allows me to get off him, looking all pouty and cute. "Too bad. You're a bit like a very large housecat."

"In that I'm really lazy and tend to lick myself a lot?"

The elf helpfully adds: "Not to mention that shiny coat of fur. Whatever do you feed her? Tuna? Or just the usual dry kibble?"

"My Aster gets nothing but the best!" Alistair pets me as if I'm an actual cat. "The best fish and even better kibble."

"Stop that crazy talk right meow!" I kick off my boots and curl into the corner Morrigan was sitting before. "I'm going to read my book."

"Don't be so boring!" With a mischievous grin, Zev makes to tickle me. "Here, kitty, kitty..."

This is the perfect moment to use my ultra shiny deluxe death glare. "No. I'm busy." Now with extra icy voice for added effect!

"Humph." He haughtily folds his arms before his chest. "You are no fun."

"Yeah, yeah." Now where was I? Ah, yes... Excellent.

_Young Walter was so very eager. He almost jumped at my delicately put offer. Before long, we had helped one another undress and stood in the stable the same way we had come into this world. It was quite obvious that his life as a menial labourer had reaped its benefits: his body was quite the sight to behold. His lips trembled as I pressed my own against them, but soon he was happily devouring my mouth and eagerly pressing himself against me, where I could feel the well-developed muscles in his broad upper body. And something else that was also very well-developed._

_Blushingly the lad allowed me to coax him to his knees. He was hesitant to touch my by then achingly hard erection. "Gee, my lord, that's an awfully big one," he whispered in what sounded like fear._

_"Don't be afraid, dear boy." I patted his head. "It will not bite."_

_The stable boy laughed heartily. "Thank the Maker for that then, my lord!" Forthwith he wrapped his lips around the tip, and oh reader, it was as if I'd died and gone to the Golden City itself. His mouth was hot, wet, and eager. Obviously he had never done this before, for his teeth grazed me more than once, but his enthusiasm truly made up for this minor liability. One has to start somewhere, no?_

Best book ever. I will keep this close to my heart until the day I die. In fact, I want them to burn it along with my corpse.


	2. Dirty Tease

_My darlings, I have been quite productive art-wise lately. If you would like to see a pin-up of Morrigan almost naked, or of Leliana (one bare-chested, the other in a less advanced state of undress), please head to my dA page, via the link in my profile. You'll need to look at my Fan Art folder. I've also tried my hand at writing some original fiction, those can also be found there (Dirty Original Fiction and Clean Original Fiction folders). Cheers!_

* * *

><p>Seems like I'm done with grieving over Jowan. I still feel the ache, right there in my heart, but it's dull and barely there. He is where he wants to be, and as a Tranquil, he couldn't care less about me. So why should I tear myself apart over this? It's pointless. Just like the promise he had me make to come visit him. Still, I will keep it. I promised, after all. Maker's breath, when will everyone be asleep? Leave, come on. Go to bed. Go to sleep, the horny mage compels you.<p>

I need to see Zev, right now. You'd think that after last night's exercises, I would be satisfied for at least a few days to come. Not so. It's just like when I was with Cullen. Always ready for more. Ah... This is the perfect set-up. Kind of like I thought it would be with Jowse, but hopefully without falling in love or some such nonsense. Hmm, I might as well go for a walk first. Cool down a bit before things heat up.

It's cold, as it is every night. I don't think there is such a thing as a Fereldan summer. No wonder everyone is huddled around the fire like that. Even Morrigan is there, talking with Leliana. Or rather, Leliana talks to her. Neat. Looks like the witch is really trying to fit in. My lover, for lack of a better word, isn't among them. Alistair waves happily when I pass by; I wave back. I feel that he wants me to sit with him, but I won't. Surely he doesn't want me humping his leg in front of everyone, just because I'm in such dire need of intimacy. Dry twigs snap and leaves crunch under my boots. There are a lot of trees here; lots of places to hide. No darkspawn though. Thank Andraste for that.

Out of the blue a hand covers my mouth, my skirt being hiked up past my waist by another (rather impatient) one. "Don't scream, _fiammina_. It is only I." Zevran nips playfully at my ear. "I could not wait, knowing you were all alone out here." A rustle of cloth, and he is deep inside of me. "Ah, you feel as delightful as ever." His whispered words make me clench tightly around him; it's the fucking accent. For a while he doesn't even move, just teasingly chuckles into my ear.

I squirm and pull his hand away from my mouth. "Will you start thrusting already, you big meanie?"

"No." He squeezes my breast, his thumb grazing the nipple. "This is only to give you a taste. I have a surprise for you, but you must be patient, _tesoro_." And just like that, he has slipped out of me and into the darkness. Without a trace. That evil, evil son of a bitch. Well, I might let him off the hook if that surprise is good. It has to be _really_ good if he wants to escape whatever punishment I can dream up for him. Definitely something with torture. Yes.

For now, it seems like I have to take care of myself. I drop to my knees in the soft earth and slide a hand into my panties. Pfff, I'm wet enough to drown the inhabitants of a small village. Moisture is flowing down my inner thighs. Zev, you cunt, I'll get you for this. A choked moan exits my throat as I trace little circles around my clit. Mmm, it's been too long since I've done this manually. The vibrator is so much quicker. Not by much, though, in this case. I come in under a minute, my lip caught between my teeth. Still a few whimpers manage to escape. I hardly feel better. Out of breath and hot, but not sated in the least. I should just stay away from myself, really.

Suddenly the snap of a twig that's stepped on sounds, and some rustling of leaves. "Uh, anyone there?" How embarrassing. Nobody, though. Probably just some animal. As if to distract me, my stomach growls loudly. Oh, well, then I might as well have some food while I wait for my surprise.

"Hi Aster," Alistair says sweetly as I sit myself beside him, a bowl that's filled to the brim with our dinner in my hand. The place has cleared out; soon everyone will be sleeping. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." The stew is all right; I suppose my favourite Warden's cookery skills are improving. "You?"

He makes a so-so gesture. "Could be better. I've got this cramp that just won't go away."

"Would you like me to massage it for you?" With a happy ending on the house. _Leave him alone_. Ugh, it's like I'm possessed by lusty demons or something. "It might help."

"Oh, would you? That would be great." His pretty eyes send me a grateful look. "The sooner, the better. Like, right now."

I nod, and gesture to his tent. "Be with you in a moment." I finish my stew on the way to my tent and while searching for my fragrant lemon oil. So sad I haven't used it in such a long time. It reminds me of Jowan, and how he dreamt that I was Lily. I'm over that now. How would Lily be doing? Is she dead, or just batshit insane and writing bad poetry on the walls of Aeonar with her own faeces? I wouldn't know which is worse. Probably the insanity. "Okay Al, here I am, ready to... Uh..." What did I come here for again? The lack of clothes kind of makes it hard to think. And even harder to look away. Oh, all that glorious chest hair...

Alistair explodes with laughter. "Step right up! Don't be shy, ladies, the merchandise is here to be touched and viewed at your leisure!" Heh. I'd definitely buy _these_ goods. "Ow." His face contorts in pain. "That cramp keeps coming back."

"Where's the problem?"

I nearly swallow my tongue when the boy turns back his blanket over one leg; his bare hip indicates that he is without smallclothes. Again. "Left thigh." He grabs my hand to lay it on the area in question.

"Wow, it's as hard as stone here." Hands coated in oil, I try to dig my fingers into the muscle. It hardly yields. "What did you do?" That poor, poor thing. This must hurt.

"I have no idea." Despite the obvious pain, he grins wickedly. "I could show you something else that's as hard as stone though." The grin immediately fades, embarrassment kicking in.

Say what now? As I continue kneading the cramped muscle, I gauge the look on his face. He seems to be serious. "So you _do_ remember."

"All the alcohol in the world couldn't make me forget about having your naked body under me." His fingertip traces my lower lip. "How about we uh, continue where we left off?" His tone is sultry, albeit a bit shaky. How cute.

"We should see about this leg first." I can sink deeper into the flesh now; the problem seems to be abating. "It simply won't do for you to cramp up while we're good and busy."

My companion's eyes take on a happy sparkle. "That's true." The joy in his voice is unmistakable. I'm tired of denying him, you know. He's asked me for a kiss, tentatively tried to seduce me. He obviously wants me and I've wanted him since, oh, Lothering. As long as he knows that we're not going to get married and start a happy family or something, it should be fine. And Zev? Well... I'm just going to go ahead and confirm the promiscuous image of mages. Nobody ever said I couldn't have my cake and eat it too. I love cake. "Hey, I'd like to tell you something." Just as I'm about to ask what, he starts rattling: "Remember how you asked me if I'd dreamed in that demon camp in the forest and I said I had this twelve foot table with lots and lots of cheese on it? Well, I lied. It was actually more of a... five foot table." He looks away, blushing.

"Uhm, okay, so you exaggerated, I don't see why-..."

"_You were the table!_" he blurts out. "I dreamt about eating my favourite treat right off your skin, from every little part of you, even-even, uhm..." Tiny whimper. "Down _there_."

Hm. Then I suppose I have a little confession to make as well. "I lied to you too. I dreamt that I was bathing, and you joined me, touched me. You know."

"Oh?" Finally he dares to look me in the eye. "Come a little closer, will you?" he whispers urgently.


	3. Happy Ending

Gladly. His pain forgotten, Al wraps me in his arms. Wish I were naked too. His mouth conquers mine in a hungry kiss, tongue slipping in almost immediately. Sweet ass of Andraste, he's been practising. Then his hand glides along the inside of my thigh, and I almost melt away. Sadly he makes no move at all to touch my more sensitive areas. Time to set him a good example. Spreading my legs a little, I slowly guide his hand in between them. Abruptly he breaks away from me with a gasp. He hesitantly strokes the wet fabric. "Oh, M-Maker, this is..." His fingers touch a particularly responsive spot, making me whimper; he chews his lip, a look of bewilderment and delight on his face. In turn, he lays my hand in his crotch.

"Mmm, dear me." His rigid flesh throbs in my hand as I explore this unknown territory. Hard as stone indeed. I like. I like a lot. His size is pure perfection: Cullen's length, and Jowan's girth. The two men I like most, combined in one. "You know..." I smirk at poor Alistair, who seems to be getting more and more nervous by the second, and lick my lips. "I can't wait to taste you," I murmur, simultaneously rubbing my thumb over the opening.

"Uh oh…" He tenses up, and hot cream shoots all over my hand. "I-I'm so sorry! This, this is very embarrassing." His cheeks are red, his breath comes out in rapid gusts. "Dear Maker..."

Wow. That is a lot of cum. I ostentatiously lick my hand, sending my blushing friend the sexiest looks I can manage. His eyes nearly pop from their sockets, heh. "Yummy." It's so tasty, especially with that hint of lemon, I think I'll have a little more. Bending down to suck his cock into my mouth, I find he's not even gone soft. My word. Every tiny little droplet of his liquid disappears down my throat. Mmm, I've wanted to do this for such a long time and now it's happening. Even if this turns out to be another one of those dreams, it's so worth it. One hand splayed over his stomach, I explore the feel of his sexy abs. My mouth and tongue coax forth all kinds of moans and groans, mixed with panted phrases of disbelief at the situation. Not to be mean, but: "Hey, how's the cramp?" I run my fingers over the area, which is tense and straining. Though I suppose his entire body is at the moment.

"What cramp?" he groans desperately. "Please, Aster, _don't stop_." His hands continue clutching at his blankets, even though I know he must be itching to grab me. "Please..."

"Don't be shy, handsome." I place his right hand on my head. "You can show me how you want me to do this, you know. Slow..." Long, languid lick. "Fast..." A rapid swirling of the tongue around the tip. "Maybe you would like me to suck harder, or barely touch you. It's up to you, sweetie." I wink up at him. "This is your party."

Al bites back a particularly loud moan as I wrap my lips around the tip again. "M-Maker, this must be an Orlesian kind of party!"

"No, it's purely Fereldan," I tell him between licks. "You know why? There's no cake involved."

"Sod the cake, just keep going." Both hands on my head now, he urges me to go quicker, even dares to lightly thrust his pelvis upwards. "Mmm, Aster, this is... You're so..." With a half-suppressed grunt, the boy spends his seed in my mouth. He utters a long sigh when the tremors in his body have receded. "That was amazing."

We exchange a quick kiss, after I've thoroughly swallowed everything. "Yeah? Looks like you've enjoyed yourself." He looks all rosy and content. That's just so adorable.

"Well, _yes_, but what about..." His cheeks turns even redder. "You know?"

"The deed? Penetration? Deflowering? Frisky fornication?" I can't help but smile at his bashful nod and averted eyes. "Not here. I want you to have a real bed, and thick walls, so we can make as much noise as we bloody well want to."

Alistair hums in thought. "Not a bad idea. Uhm, will there be a lot of noise?"

"That all depends on you, doesn't it?" For a moment I press his face to my bosom in a hug. "Sweet dreams."

"Hey..." He grabs my arm when I make to leave his tent. "Where are you going? Stay with me."

Those puppy eyes won't work on me today. I have a surprise I'm dying to see. "I can't. I'm already otherwise engaged tonight." This is the moment of truth. If he tells me I belong to him now, he can go and try to take his own damn virginity.

"Oh," he replies in a small voice. "I see."

"Look here, Alistair." I grasp both of his hands and press a kiss to each palm. "You're my friend, and I love you, but I can't... _love_ you. Know what I mean?"

He nods gravely. "Sure. I really wasn't aiming for that, to be honest, so I'm glad that you feel the same. We've travelled together for months; if you haven't made me feel those butterflies by now, you probably never will." His lips curl into an apologetic grin. "No offense. You're still pretty and all..."

"Oh, it's such a relief you're not going all territorial on me." Zevran would probably get his ass kicked thoroughly. And that would be a shame. "Then you're okay with this?"

"I will try not to get too jealous." Al cups my chin between his fingers to peck me on the mouth. "So, tomorrow night then?"

I smile, then nod. "It's a date."

"Good." His arms fall around my waist and pull me closer to him. "Before you go, though; you've been very nice to me. Any chance I can be just as nice to you?" He suckles at the spot in my neck that drives me crazy. "I can hardly let you leave like this." Slowly my panties are peeled off my hips.

"Well, if you put it like that…" I allow him to lay me on my back and open my legs. "So what do you think?" He blinks. There is nothing but pure fascination in his expression. And then, suddenly, without warning of any kind, the boy just plunges his face between my thighs and puts his tongue to work. Funny. I have a man licking my naughty bits, a very eager one at that, and all he does is make me giggle. "Al, sweetie, let me give you a few instructions."

He raises his head, smacking his lips. "Oh, it's not working for you?" With a content hum, my fellow Warden collects moisture from his chin. "You're as delicious as I'd thought you would be." His earlier demeanour of sweet shyness has changed; now he's all confidence. Mmm, sexy, sexy. "Teach me."

I grab his hand, guiding the index finger to the essential places. "This little round thing here, is my clit. If you lick or stroke it long enough, you'll make me come." Then the lips. "You know these already; not much happens here. They're just squishy, I guess." And finally… "This is where you're going to put your cock when we get to a real bed." His finger slides into my wet heat. "Feel that?"

"Maker's breath, I can't wait," he moans, pumping back and forth. "Denerim is still days away!"

"True, but you know what they say..." Slowly I guide his face to where I want it. "Good things come to those who wait." Gasp. Oh, someone is a quick learner. "Yes, _just_ like that!" His tongue rapidly flicks my clit, while he continues fucking me with his finger. Again I'm mewling like a cat in heat, pulling at the poor thing's hair. I don't want to hurt him, but really, control over my body is nowhere to be found in these situations. "Oh, fuck, _Alistair_!" The excitement from finally getting intimate with my dear friend has made me very sensitive already; the movements of his tongue have me climaxing in under two minutes. "Holy crap," I pant afterwards. "You're good for a beginner."

Lazily he strokes my face, grinning down on me with obvious pride on his features. I rub my cheek against his hand in a reflex and am rewarded with a happy gasp. "You really are like a cat," he chuckles. "My sweet little kitty…"

"Aw, come on, don't make fun of m... Mmm." His lips find that spot in my neck again. "You're making it very hard for me to leave you." I… don't even want to go. But my surprise!

"Don't worry, kitty." He quickly releases me, after a final cuddle. "Shoo. Have fun." A smug grin spreads across his face. "I will see you tomorrow night, and let's see then if you can resist me."

A draft reminds me of something. "So uh, where are my panties?"

"_Your_ panties? Forget it, they're mine now." With a great big smile on his face, he twirls the little piece of fabric around his index finger.

"Are you going to wear them?" I doubt they will fit, although it makes for an interesting mental image.

He makes a face. "Maker, no. I will hide them under my pillow and sometimes bring them out to fondly hug them to my chest..."

"That's the third pair I've lost to a man so far," I sigh dramatically. "One day I might end up walking around pantiless."

"Let me know when that happens." His eyebrows wiggle in suggestion. "You know, some cake would actually be quite nice right about now."

"I know, right?" Bending over my friend, I press a kiss to his cheek. "But we Grey Wardens can't have nice things, apparently. Sleep well."

He yawns, buries himself in his bedroll. "Night."

All the way to my tent, it feels like I'm moving in a dream. This is strange, and exciting. It will be fun, teaching Alistair everything I know. And then Zev's surprise… I'm very curious. Nightgown: on. Panties: still missing. All set. Now we wait.

* * *

><p><em>So I have produced yet another drawing of Astoreth (she is obviously my favourite character), this time wearing the skimpy Chasind Robes she acquired in Part 2. I hope you'll take the time to look at it; if you are willing, you need to click the link in my profile here and head on over to deviantArt. She's in the folder of my gallery labelled Fan Art. You can't miss it. Cheers!<em>


	4. New Friends

_So apparently nobody is reading this anymore. Fuck it; I'm going to still upload it. You all decide whether or not you feel like adding a comment._

* * *

><p>The whisper of a foreign word in my ear awakens me. When did I fall asleep? Man, is it pitch dark in here. I can't see a single thing. "<em>Fiammina<em>," Zevran whispers again. "Are you ready?"

"Finally, you're here!" Wait, there is something around my head. "What is...?"

"No, leave that alone." He stops me from removing that thing. "I have blindfolded you for your surprise."

Kinky. "That's promising." I allow him to help me up and outside. The curiosity is just about to bloody kill this kitty. "Where are we going?"

"Patience, patience." Hands on my shoulders, the elf guides me forward. "You will see soon enough. Watch out, _tesoro_, there are a few steps up ahead. Actually, wait." He sweeps me off my feet, and suddenly I feel like a spoiled princess. The steps creak loudly as soon as we step on the first one. I know where we are. "My goodness, Astoreth, you are not the lightest of women," he pants laughingly.

"Hey, you want dainty, you go find Morrigan." How dare he?

"It was not my intent to insult you; it was merely an observation." Once inside, the sound tells me that Zev has sat down. He soon pulls me into his lap. We must be very close together, since I can feel his breath on my face. "Can you guess where I've taken you?"

"Into one of the carriages."

The assassin chuckles. "Yes, how very perceptive of you. We shall leave the blindfold on for now."

"So what's the point of putting me in a new setting if I don't get to see it anyway?" Not being able to see what he will do to me is hot, but we could do that in my tent too.

"What?" For a moment he stays silent, until the man bursts out laughing. "You think _that_ is your surprise? Sweet, silly little thing." His hands glide down the curve of my ass. "No, you see, there is a certain gentleman who looks at you a certain way..."

Oh really? "Who? Someone I know?"

"No, miss, but I wouldn't mind changing that," an unknown voice speaks behind me.

"What the..." Someone was in here with us the whole time, and I didn't even notice. Some Grey Warden I make. "So what's the meaning of this? Who are you?" Heat burns in my face, my heart is racing. Maker's breath.

The anonymous man chuckles briefly. Nice voice, very deep. "The name's Virgil, miss. I drive one of the coaches for arl Eamon. Saw you around Redcliffe a few times, and... Uhm…"

"I couldn't help but notice the way this young man was staring at you in camp, and seeing last night, I thought you might enjoy having two men at your disposal," Zev pitches in helpfully. "So what do you say, _fiammina_?"

"Oh, I say bring it on." I've officially become a total slut. And why not? I'm young, curious, and only have thirty or so years to live. Might as well make those years count. I hope one of them knows how threesomes work, because I definitely do not.

Luckily, Zevran takes charge. He lifts me off his lap and plants me on the floor on my knees. "Now, hold out your hands..." Obediently I do as he says. He must know what he's doing.

"Huh, why?" Virgil asks in a curious tone of voice, then laughs. "_Oh!_"

Two very interesting objects touch my palms. "Well, this is certainly intriguing..." Two cocks, both of a nice size. And they're both for _me_! Could I be any happier at this moment? Probably not. "Zev, let me just tell you now that this is already the best fucking surprise I've ever had." My voice sounds like that of a giddy schoolchild.

"You are very welcome," he chuckles, wrapping his hand around mine to guide my movements. "My friend, why so shy?"

"I, well, I don't do this every day, you know!" the other man sputters. His erection grows a little softer. "It's all new for me."

Fixing his shyness should be easy. I bend my head in his direction, flicking the tip of my tong along the length of his cock. He gasps happily and becomes harder than he was before. Mmm, how I love playing the flesh flute. And now I've got another one to play with too, oh my goodness. Joy… Cannot contain myself from it… The boys moan and gasp as I alternate them between my hands and mouth. So much fun, eep!

"You are doing so well, _fiammina_." Zev approvingly pats me on the head. "We are both getting the same amount of attention. Isn't she doing well, Virgil?"

He moans. "Huh, what? Yeah, awesome…"

"But here we are being spoiled, while it was my plan to spoil you," purrs my favourite elf. Once again he picks me up, landing me on his lap. With my back to him, this time. "Are you ready for me, my pet?" His hard-on rests against my lips. And here I thought I couldn't possibly get any wetter. "Tell me you want me." His soft lips touch my ear with every word.

"You bastard, you've been teasing me enough already... Please, _please_, fuck me."

"I swear," Virgil supports me, "if you don't do it right now, I will." Aw, my knight in shining armour!

Zevran laughingly skewers me to his rod, slowly going in all the way. "Patience! You will get your turn." His hands slide under my nightie and close around my breasts. Oh, I haven't let Alistair play with them yet. I'm sure he will like the feel of boobies. Mmm... This guy here really knows how to touch me.

"Wow, look at that." Another pair of hands glides down the insides of my open thighs. "I can't believe how lucky I am right now," Virgil gushes. Warm breath brushes me, down there. Is he going to... Oh, my. Yes. Yes, he is. While his tongue is happily going to town on my lady parts, I bury my hands in the man's hair. Ooh, it's all soft, and fine, and quite long. Damn it, Jowan, why did you have to leave me? Where on earth did that come from? This so isn't the time for that. With one man lightly thrusting into me and playing with my breasts, and another one giving my clit a thorough tongue-lashing, I should be having the time of my life. So why aren't I? Maker's breath, this isn't the time to fall into a fit of grief.

"_Fiammina_?" Zev's tone of voice betrays his worry. "What is the matter? Why are you so quiet?"

"Do you need me to change my technique?" Virgil asks. "I can go quicker, slower, harder, whatever you want."

I sigh and slump back against Zevran. "No, that's not it at all, your technique is great, I just..." A treacherous tear slips from the corner of my eye. "Zev, I just keep thinking about Jowan, and..." My voice breaks. Damn it all. You're a sentimental fool, Astoreth.

"Ah, _merda_." Something tells me that isn't a nice word. "Come then, little one, and lie down." The elf carefully deposits me on the couch. "Let me take this off for you." Even the slight glow of the oil lamp hurts my eyes after the time spent in near impenetrable darkness. "There, is that better?" With a sweet smile on his face, Zev runs his fingers through my hair.

Another face hovers over me. This blond fellow isn't extremely handsome, but his face is so very friendly-looking. "So… Who's Jowan?"

"He's..." A sob tightens my throat. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry..." And there go the floodgates. This is all your fault, stupid blood mage.

"Jowan was her childhood friend and lover," Zevran explains quietly. "You may have heard of him, the blood mage who poisoned arl Eamon? She recently had to turn him over to the Circle of Magi."

Virgil makes a hissing noise. "Oh, _that_ guy. That was a stupid thing he did. Still, I'm sorry for your loss." Gingerly he pats my hand. "My twin was a mage too. I cried my eyes out when she was taken away." He shakes his head. "Never heard another word from her."

"That's, that's terrible," I sniffle. "I'm sorry. It's just… Jowan's been made Tranquil, he will never be the same again."

"That's even worse," the man with the dazzling smile replies, wincing. "Those guys are so creepy. I'm really sorry. Look, Warden, is there anything we can do for you? Maybe something to distract you from your troubles?"

"How about a hug?" Zev suggests. He's already embraced me before I can even answer. That's... sweet. It's good to have friends like these.

Virgil promptly flings his arms around the both of us. "Group hug!" Moments later, he begins sniffing audibly. "Maker, who smells so nice?"

"Is it a cinnamon smell?" Far as I know, I don't smell like anything. Lemon, maybe.

"Yeah, it's so... Oh, it's _you_!" The man buries his face in Zev's neck. "Andraste's tits, that's nice. Can I also tell you, that you're the prettiest elf I've ever laid eyes on?" From the noises, I can tell he's begun planting some choice kisses. Oh, my. That could have been you, Jowse, but you just had to let the guilt suck you in. Conscience-ridden fool.

The assassin promptly releases me. "This was not quite what I had in mind..." A low moan issues forth from deep within his throat. Not unlike those I elicited from him myself last night. "But let it never be said that I look gift horses in the mouth. _Tesoro_, I..."

"Oh, never mind me." I snuggle in the corner. A blanket would be nice right now. "I'll just enjoy the show." This might take my mind off things.

Virgil looks up, his dark blue eyes glazed over. Somehow they seem familiar, though I have no idea why this would be the case. "Wouldn't you rather get involved?" Well, then. His voice is hoarse and he seems more into Zev than into me.

"Why? You obviously prefer men over women." Not that I'm bitter about that or anything. Everyone likes what they like.

"Mmm, I guess I do," he drawls while peeling the moaning elf's shirt off. Zev has stopped talking altogether. "But _you_ are adorable." With a wink he pinches my cheek. "We understand if you're in no mood for this though. Don't we, my sexy little elf?"

Said sexy elf is squirming like an eel under the roaming hands and lips. "Yes, comple… _Ooh_… Completely."

It's a beautiful sight. Last night, Zevran was the one in control. And now? Mmm. He meekly allows his partner to undress him, touch him as he sees fit. What a slut. Heh. I like that about him. Ah, those tattoos are beautiful. Apparently Virgil thinks so too, what with the way his tongue and fingers are tracing each and every one. And there goes the human's shirt. Wow, he is ripped. Sexy. He's no Alistair, but that's gorgeous.

"Your little friend loves seeing you like this," I can hear the man whisper into Zev's pointy ear. "And you love being watched, don't you?" In response to this, the elf simply moans, weakly nodding his head. Virgil's hand slides into his partner's trousers, where his arousal is already showing clearly. A little gasp sounds from between Zevran's parted lips. "You're a dirty little whore, aren't you?" Another weak nod. "Say it." Who'd have thought this unassuming-looking young man had such fire and dominance in him? Rawr.

"I am a..." The elf whimpers as the hand down his pants strokes up and down. "Dirty, dirty little whore." His voice is raspy, full of need. Maker, is that sexy or what? "Please stop torturing me like this..." Another hand creeps up his chest, higher, higher, until thumb and forefinger find his nipple. "Ah! _Sì, sono la tua puttanella_!" Mmm... Must be something dirty.

Virgil gasps and chuckles. "I have no idea what that means, but damn, is it hot." Bending down, he lets his tongue run along the shell of Zevran's ear. "You deserve a little treat for that. Get on your knees for me." As soon as his command has been followed, he practically dangles his meat in my friend's face. "You want this, don't you?" he teases. The assassin nods enthusiastically, already reaching out his hands. His amber eyes are almost aglow with desire. "Then open wide."

Zev happily receives the other man's cock in his mouth. He moans with joy every time his head bobs up and down. Wow. Judging from the way Virgil is groaning and threading his fingers through Zevran's hair, he must be good. It's nice to look at either way. And I have the best view possible.

"You're granting me such a luxurious view on purpose, aren't you?" My own voice is hoarse just from watching them. Maybe one day, I might have convinced my blood mage to get down and dirty with Zevran, but alas. Now that day will never come. The thought of him makes me feel so fucking lonely, even though I'm not really. Shit. I hate introspection.


	5. Watchful Eye

_Oh, you guys... That wasn't some kind of hidden threat. I'm uploading anyway, comments or no. But thanks for the comments! =D_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, but…" Virgil tilts his head, his expression worried despite the pretty elf so happily sucking his cock. "It's not really working, is it?"<p>

I shrug. "I could be feeling worse." My vision is slightly blurry. Tearing up again. Ugh. "Sorry, just don't mind me. Pretend I'm not here."

"If you're…" A long moan rolls from the human's lips. "If you're sure." See, I'm already forgotten. Eager hands grip platinum locks, hips thrust into an expertly sucking mouth. I've never seen anything this beautiful. Before long, Virgil has pushed Zevran away. "Good boy." He pats him on the head and briefly strokes his wet, glistening organ. "You really know your stuff, don't you?" Biting his lip, he wipes away a stray strand of saliva from his partner's chin. "Yeah, you really do. Bend over."

"Why yes, master," the elf replies playfully. "Anything you say." He obediently turns his back to the other man, and does as he's been told.

The "master" promptly slaps his ass. "See, that's what I like to hear." With great enthusiasm, he begins tugging at the Antivan's pants.

A delighted gasp. "Mmm..." Zev's eyes shift in my direction. They're hazy, lustful. He's also grinning from ear to ear. Someone is enjoying himself. "Come, Warden." He crooks his finger. "Come closer."

"What do you need, handsome?" As soon as I am within his reach, the elf pulls me down. He wipes away my tears, covers my face with kisses, before kissing me more deeply. "Mmm, Maker, those lips," I sigh afterwards. "So soft, and full..."

Zevran chuckles, the crow's-feet (how appropriate) near his eyes deepening. "You like?" Those magical lips move to the side of my neck. I would like to answer his question, but I don't think that's really necessary. The moaning does give it away. Also, we're being watched. I had completely forgotten about him.

"Never mind me." Virgil is watching us with great interest, smiling. "You two would make the cutest couple." Our cuteness does nothing to diminish his hard-on, though. Slowly he strokes it, his gaze sometimes flitting towards my friend's butt. "Okay, I hate to break this up, but if you'll excuse me..." Zev's pants and smallclothes disappear quicker than I can blink, the elf pushed back into the desired position just as fast. "That's a lovely little hole you got there." The young man licks his thumb, then rubs it over the orifice. Zevran reacts with a choked moan and wriggling of his hips. "I wouldn't want to hurt you, though," he drawls. From somewhere he's conjured up a small glass vial. Oil or some other kind of lubricant, no doubt. He meticulously oils up his cock, making it all shiny and slick. The assassin's ass gets the same treatment. "There, are you ready?"

With his neck craned to look at his partner, Zev says pleadingly: "_Scopami, per favore!_"

"I'll take that as a yes." Virgil beckons me closer. "Come here, watch me stretch this sweet ass out like a rubber fucking band." His voice is rough, his words even more so. Still, I do want to see this from up close. I swiftly position myself beside him for a spectacular view. Groaning all the while, he slips in one finger, moves back and forth a bit, then adds another. Methinks this particular little whore has had quite a lot of experience playing this part. Even if I could understand Antivan, the flurry of phrases that tumble from Zev's lips would have been unintelligible anyway. He's babbling; pleading, obviously. "Well, well, aren't we stretchy?" Virgil murmurs. There is an almost impossibly wide grin on his face. "Your friend neglected to mention this delightful fact," he tells me with clear joy. "No need for hours of prep, heh."

My mouth falls open farther and farther as the man forthwith presses the tip of his sizeable cock against the waiting entrance, and it slips in a few inches without needing too much pressure. Wow. That _is_ stretchy. I wonder how he would feel about me putting my vibrator in there. Fun. And if I could find this pelvic harness thing Branka was talking about in her note, I could do such great things. Hehehehe... Yes. Maker's breath, look at that. I can see his ass contract around Virgil's rod, and the moans coming from the elf are nothing like those of last night. Rawer, hoarser. My word. Astoreth's approval rating of Zevran rises with fifteen points. Don't ask me what that means, but that's how I feel.

"Please, master, don't go so slowly," the Crow mewls desperately, whatever pride he had in the first place completely abandoned. "Ram it in me, I swear I can take it!"

"Oh, I know you can take it." With an almost evil grin on his face, the human continues inching his way inside. "I also know you're impatient, and impatient little elves need to learn patience. Don't you agree, Warden?"

I shake my head to tear myself away from the enchanting sight before me. "Totally. Patience is a virtue, after all." I'm a vat full of cheesy proverbs tonight.

"Warden, how mean of you!" Desperate or not, Zevran still seems to be amused. "Tell this man to be nice to his little whore, won't you?"

"Awww..." I pull my face into a pleading expression for his benefit. "Look at him! How can you resist that?" I know I wouldn't be able to. The squirming, the begging... Mmm.

Virgil gives his devoted slave a friendly pat on the bum. "You're right. He has been a very good boy, and I should reward him for that." Arousal drips from his every word. And then, suddenly, the man simply rams himself all the way in. "So tight," he hisses from between clenched teeth. A tease through and through, he doesn't even move. "Beg me for it, slut."

"Please." Zev cranes his neck, his pretty features contorted with lust and need. "Please fuck me."

A stinging slap has the poor elf whimpering. "Louder, bitch, come on," his tormentor commands. That's a lot of unkind names thrown around. I would jump to my friend's defence, but he doesn't seem to mind. Seems to bloody love it, even. "Not _too_ loud though, we don't need to invite everyone else." I think I should watch this from a different position. Front, this time. Yes.

"Please, master," the Antivan implores in a slightly louder tone of voice. "Please, fuck me, please. Hurt me, bruise me, pull my hair, whatever you want. Just, for the love of my sanity, _move_!"

For a few moments, Virgil stays silent. Then he grins widely. "Ah, that's my good whore." Pumping his hips back and forth, he grabs a handful of white-blond locks. Thus he yanks him up until the elf's bronzed back is flush with his less bronzed, but broader chest. "You don't mind me being this rough with you, do you?" he murmurs so softly I can only barely make out the words. "Tell me if I'm going too far." Tender kisses down the slope of Zev's shoulder follow, his pumping motions never ceasing.

"My master is too kind." A lovely smile curves my friend's lips. For the first time the two share a kiss. What a beautiful sight. Sweet, sexy, needy. This might be even better than me being the orange marmalade in their sandwich, so to speak. After their tender exchange, the elf bends over once more. From this point on, they stop talking. Heat rises in my body from watching them. Pumping hips, barely muffled moans, growling, grunting. Short, shallow, quick thrusts. Long, slow, deep strokes. Yeah, best surprise ever. From time to time, Zevran locks eyes with me and smiles, almost apologetically. This didn't turn out the way he had planned, I guess. I will still never forget it. Who'd have thought that I would become so close to the man who once tried to kill me?

"Thank you, Zev." I crawl closer to them, to briefly press a kiss to his cheek. "I love my surprise."

"I already told you." He moans, eyes pressed shut like a cat getting its belly rubbed. "You are… Mmm… Very welcome." A hard wooden floor can't be all that comfortable, so I move his head from there to my lap. Carefully I brush a few stray strands of hair away from his face. "Thank you." One golden eye opens. "How sweet you are, _fiammina_."

Behind him, Virgil groans. "Maker, I can't hold off for much longer. Would you kindly stop twitching like that?"

"Why don't _you_ stop twitching?" Zevran chuckles. I suspect he's just tightened a few muscles, because his partner now groans in despair. "See, now you're doing it again."

"You tease!" Laughing joyfully, the human smacks the elf's toned bottom. "Fine then, my sweet little whore. I'm going to pump this tight ass full of cum, how about that?" He gives a few exceptionally hard thrusts.

Zev gasps and sinks his teeth into my thigh. Ow, didn't expect that. "No, wait, please." With a wet plop the human's hard-on pops out of his butt as, very suddenly, he turns and kneels before his master. "Come all over my face," he whispers hoarsely. Oh my fucking Maker, I need to see this from up close. Side view!

"Oh yeah, here it comes." Virgil is jerking it at the speed of lightning. His muscles are tightening more and more, his face red all the way down to his neck. Several breathless grunts exit from between his clenched teeth. First only a few drops of thick white liquid leak from him, then it turns into several long squirts. They look lovely in contrast with Zevran's sun-kissed skin. "Don't get any in your eyes, it stings like crazy." The man is panting like a dog.

My pretty elf laughs, smacking his lips. "I am afraid it is already too late for that." And yet he doesn't seem to care. Purring contently, he collects a few squirts from his face and licks his fingers. "That is delicious."

"Sharing means caring." I lick his cheek. True, it's yummy. "Give me some more."

"Certainly not." Zev quickly stuffs a bit more down his mouth and sticks out his tongue. "All mine, I worked hard for it." We continue play fighting over the delectable liquid until most of it is gone. I'm not about to lick his eyeballs.

While I was busy stealing Zevran's hard-earned reward, the other man has already dressed. That's fast. "I had bundles of fun, my friends, but if I don't get to bed right now, I'll cause some serious accidents tomorrow." Yawn. He briefly bends down and affectionately kisses Zev on the crown of his head, then ruffles my hair. "Thank you both. Goodnight." We both wish him the same.

"I really need to wash out my eyes." Even though the elf is squinting, I can clearly see the whites of his eyes are a bright red. "Will you help me, _fiammina_?"

His shirt is already in my hands. "Of course." For some reason helping him get his clothes back on is fun. Reminds me of my little boy, I think. Heavily he leans on me while I guide him to where we keep the water. There is a stream somewhere nearby, but this is closer. "Let's see if I can help you with this." He really isn't cooperating, closing his eyes whenever I try to drip water into them. "Sweetie, I know that's a reflex, but try to keep them open."

"I am sorry, I cannot help it." This time he tries to keep them open with his fingers, only to close them at the very last moment. "Ugh, _affanculo_."

Wait. What am I doing? "Derp. Here." Hands clutched over his aching eyes, I cast a very minor healing spell. "That should help you."

"Huh." He blinks a few times; all redness has left those brilliant orbs. "Having a magical friend is very beneficial, no?" A pleased grin splits his face.

"Sure is." I bump my shoulder against his. "So, was that as good as it looked?" Ah, another wonderful memory. Maybe I should write my memoirs at some point. There's a lot of good stuff stored in this old noggin of mine.

Zev bites his lip. "Oh, even better. It is a pity however, that your surprise has fallen through." He seizes my hand. Puppy eyes. "My apologies. I hope you have enjoyed yourself anyway."

"Don't be silly, it was wonderful!" I fling my arms around him in a tight hug. "It was the most awesome thing ever, and I will never forget you rustled up another guy for my benefit." A very familiar thing pokes into my belly. "Are you even satisfied?"

"Not as much as I could be, I admit." He flashes a quick smile. "But surely I will be fine."

Probably, but that doesn't matter. I grab him by the collar. "Come on, I'm going to have my wicked way with you in your tent," I tell him in the most suggestive voice I can muster.

He happily lets me drag him along, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, please."


	6. Demonic Intervention

That was lovely. I left Zevran half passed out in his tent. Me, I'm not very tired. Even though I've been intimate with two men tonight (three if you count the brief time the coachman's tongue spent on my private parts), I don't feel sleepy. This is fucking ridiculous. Can't stop thinking about Jowan, about his expressive manner. All gone now. It's my fault. I should have kept him with me, no matter how much he wanted to be punished. It's not like him losing all his emotions and his connection to the Fade will suddenly expunge everything. Lily and I were still dragged into it, an entire town was thrust into chaos. Sure, he feels no guilt anymore. Doesn't make his actions any less foolish. Neither will it make me miss him any less. I had to go and fall in love with him. That was even dumber than having a templar's child. Or not. Is it? I love my baby, no doubt about it. But still… So many mistakes. Feels like my life is a chain made up out of nothing else.

Perhaps my failure as a friend is a good thing. If I hadn't tried to help Jowan, I would never have followed Duncan willingly. Resentment of the Grey Wardens, and eventually myself, would have come from that. Jowan's actions made it so that I had no choice. Huh. Whenever did I go outside? Actually, whenever does "outside" look like a blurry desert? The Fade. Guess I was tired enough after all. And now I wonder if that attempt at a threesome wasn't a dream too.

"It was not," a deep, feminine voice answers my unspoken question. A voice with some subtle hints of demon in it. "Your companion is very devoted to you."

I rise to meet my unwanted guest. Yes, it's a demon. One of those that like to take on the form of horned, scantily clad, fairly attractive humanoid females. "How refreshing of you to simply approach me here, but I have no intention whatsoever to let you possess me. Run along now. Shoo."

"Have you enjoyed your dreams, mortal?" she asks me, thoroughly ignoring what I just said. "I do consider some of them my masterpieces." Her voluptuous lips curve into an unnerving smile as she lazily taps her clawed fingers on her thigh.

"What are you talking about?" My heart sinks. Something tells me this isn't good.

The demon takes a step closer. "That thief, trapped in his own dream." She smiles wickedly. "It was so _easy_, guiding you to him. Surely you have felt some pride from freeing his troubled soul." I step back when the demon reaches out a hand towards me. "You, your blood mage. Young and free of cares. His confession that it was he who created the dream truly pleased you, did it not? That was truly a masterful touch of mine."

"Why are you telling me this?" That dream had brought me a small measure of peace. Slowly I open my hands; they balled into fists without my knowing. "If you need a vessel, toying with their beliefs isn't the way to go." It was all a lie. I should have known I was fooling myself. We cannot create dreams for others. At least, I've never heard of it. Stupid. Naive. I'm beginning to think that Sten's judgment of me really isn't that far from the truth.

"How foolish of me. I shall remember that for my future interactions with your kind." She sticks out her lower lip in what I assume must look like a pout. "You have no recollection of me at all, do you, mortal?"

I cock my head, give the creature an incredulous stare. "What? Why would I..." A dazed templar in a ruined tower. _Happiness is bewitching_. "Oh. How's your family?"

"The children are grown, my templar an old man on his deathbed." Another eerie smile. "Surrounded by loved ones he would not have had, were it not for me." The demon sways her round hips, one hand running up her breast. That habit is really distracting. "I simply thought such sweet dreams would please you. Naturally the illusion would need to be maintained. My mistake."

"And you want to please me why, exactly?" Can't help but think of her naked. Or rather, more naked than she already is.

She chuckles seductively. "That is most unexpected, but if you wish..." Hooking her thumbs over the cloth covering her hips, she slides it down a few inches. Her pale violet skin looks very soft. "You have done me and my mate a great service, mage. We could have engaged in battle, I would have crushed you and your companions, it would have been so very messy." The demon clicks her tongue. "Instead, you allowed us our freedom. I can roam the world, my templar has the family he so longed for. How could I not be grateful?"

"Drop the act. What do you want?" A girl can't even dream in peace.

"I want what all of my kin wants." She cups one hand to my chin; the garment hiding her lower body from view slides down, until it is a pile of fabric around her ankles. "Access to the mortal world." Her tail whips around erratically.

Don't stare. Don't stare! The jewellery around her hips is similar to that around her neck, complete with censoring golden plates in a strategic place. I stared. "I'm not about to help you with that. Leave me alone."

"Are you sure... Tori?" The venomous purple eyes morph into a more familiar pale blue pair, violet skin shifting to almost white. "I could come back to you." Bitch has his voice down to a T. "I will stay with you forever. All you have to do is one little thing. Or maybe..." The well-crafted image of Jowan smiles, then changes again. "Maybe you would rather have me?" Soft-spoken as always. A perfect copy. "We could be so happy together, Astoreth, you, me and our son. What do you say?" Counterfeit Cullen caresses my cheek, moves his lips closer to mine. "It won't take any effort at all."

"_That's not fair!_" I'm shrieking like a bloody harpy. "You demon bitch, don't you dare use my own memories against me!"

She abruptly transforms back to her original form. "Very well, no need for such harsh words, mortal." Fire flashes in her eyes. "I am bound to my oath against harming you and yours, so I will not press the matter." Chuckling under her breath, she runs her talons along my jaw line. "Count on it, however, that when desire flares up in your heart, I will be there to fulfil it." The demon has the audacity to blow me a kiss before disappearing.

"Then kindly fulfil my desire to never see you again." I must always have the last word, even if it's directed at thin air. That... that... _Aaargh_. Now I feel even worse. Nowhere is safe, not even my own bloody dreams.


	7. In the Company of Friends

_I wasn't going to do this, but I see emotional bitchery all around me and I hate to be outdone. Like I said before, I'm not going to stop updating. I'm still trying to work on the story; lately I've been blocked. I will get it done, however, so there is no need to worry. I'm just bummed out, because nobody feels like commenting on this anymore. Why? Has the story been deteriorating? Does nobody like the pairings? Are some of you upset, because Aster is pursuing both Zevran and Alistair? Because she isn't saving herself for Jowan/Cullen, even though neither of them is very available anymore? Well, it doesn't really matter. The story goes on regardless. Ranting pseudo-writer, out._

* * *

><p>After the rest of the night spent awake crying, and setting out early, I feel terrible. Mentally, physically. This must be how cows feel, when they're not milked on time. My baby. His absence makes me feel… hollow. Empty. Drained. And of course, there is another's absence. Maker's breath, Jowse, I know you don't want me to be sad for you, but I can't help it. You were my best friend. I still love you, damn it. Stupid dreams, stupid demons. I have been fooling myself, and I know it. Well, I know now. Shit. How could I be so stupid? Luckily Alistair hasn't had an opportunity to see me from up close, or he would have asked questions. I wouldn't have been able to hold back the tears. Show no weakness. For some reason, I have become the leader of this crazy group. For their sake I will stay strong. Heh. Stubbs' paws twitch when I stroke his belly. He looks so cute sleeping.<p>

"Astoreth." A slim hand pats my knee. "Something is troubling you. What is it?" Morrigan's yellow eyes scan my face in worry. It's a miracle she's not flying around somewhere.

"Hm. What gave it away?" The carriage hits a pothole, giving us all a shaking.

The witch chuckles. "There are black circles around your eyes and your nose is not buried in your precious book. Am I the only one who sees this?"

"No." Wynne shakes her head. "If she chooses not to speak of it, however…"

Leliana too looks at me worriedly. "I at least will not press you, my friend, but in case you wish to vent, we are here for you."

Vent? Yes, please. I'm glad this somehow turned into an all-girls-carriage. "I miss Jowan. I thought I was all right with giving him to the Circle, but I'm not. Not really."

"It is understandable you miss him, dear, but didn't you already know beforehand what you were getting into?" Wynne gently reprimands me.

"Of course. Just, somewhere in the back of my mind, I suppose I just kept hoping I could convince him to stay with me…" I sigh.

The senior enchantress raises an eyebrow. "If so, you would just have been harbouring another fugitive-…"

"Enough, old woman!" Morrigan almost has lightning coming out of her eyes. "Is that your way of consoling her? Let me do this." With a half-pitying, half-exasperated sigh, she directs her gaze at me. Thankfully it is a lot gentler. "Warden, when will you learn? Love is fleeting and meaningless."

"Oh yes, Morrigan, dismissing her feelings is a _great_ way of comforting her," Wynne scoffs.

Leliana looks at the angry combatants in turn and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Ladies, please, you are getting completely off topic." Smiling sweetly, she lays a hand upon my knee. "Dearest one, I know how much it hurts to have someone you love torn away from you, believe me, I do. The pain will fade eventually." A reassuring pat. "And then you will find another to love. Surely a girl like you cannot stay alone for too long." The bard winks.

"That's sweet of you, but I'm done with all that." I shake my head. "Maybe that's just the grief talking, but seriously, I've had it with men just disappearing from my life. My heart has been broken twice, and I think that is more than enough."

"Love has a way of happening, whether you like it or not." Leliana's full lips stretch into an awkward smile. "I fear you may have no choice."

Giving the redhead a sidelong glance, Morrigan adds: "Be that as it may, you would do well to armour your heart. Allow not a soul to rip it from your chest."

"You are all fools," Shale tosses in her two coppers. "Surely nothing of all this has any importance?"

"I appreciate all of your sentiments, thank you." Except for Shale's. And now more on to pressing matters. "By the way, a demon tried to possess me last night. Before you start losing it…" I raise my hands. "It failed. I'm still me."

"What did it tempt you with?" Curiosity is evident on the witch's beautiful face. "The usual? Power, wealth?"

I wish. "No. A happy life, with Jowan, or Cullen." Maybe both of I'd asked politely.

"Oh, dear." Leliana shakes her head, sending me a sympathetic look. "No wonder you look so sad."

Shale shrugs indifferently. "It should have simply crushed the demon's head and been done with it." Then she laughs in ridicule. "But I forget, it is but a frail human and thus unable to do so very easily, if at all."

"Yes, yes, Shale, you are immortal and perfect and we squishy creatures could never hope to even come close to your superiority." Wynne rolls her eyes. "I am glad to see you are wise enough to know the dangers of demonic possession, and the fragile illusions that they create," the elderly mage tells me approvingly. "You will find happiness elsewhere, I'm sure. There is your lovely son, for instance. "

Morrigan nods, her expression wise. "Indeed. And perhaps being a Grey Warden brings you joy to a certain extent as well." No quarrelling with Wynne? No scoffing? Dear me.

"Oh, it does." I make a wide gesture. "I get to go places, test my magic and sword skills, I collected a great bunch of friends along the way..." This final remark earns me an awkward cough from Morrigan, an endeared smile from Wynne, and happy squealing from Leliana. Shale maintains an appropriately stony silence. "You're the best friends I could ever wish for, and I suggest that when we get to Denerim, the first thing we do is an outing for girls only. No boys allowed."

"That is a brilliant idea!" The bard looks excited already. "I found this shop that has the cutest shoes."

"Interesting." The golem makes a pensive humming noise. "Some cushioning on my feet would be nice, but I doubt such footwear could be made..."

Leliana puckers her lips as she always does while she is in thought; it almost makes her look as if she is asking for a kiss. Cute. "Well, I could see some nice, thick sandals being made. With very tick leather straps." She excitedly claps her hands. "Oh yes, perhaps we could find some cobblerwho could give it a try! What colour would you want?"

Shale waves her hand dismissively. "Surely the colour is unimportant."

Just as Leliana opens her mouth to no doubt defend the symbolism behind the colour of one's shoes, the witch curves an elegant eyebrow. "Shoes? Really, Leliana, you have even infected our sturdy companion here with your love of frilly nonsense." She scoffs. "_I_ need more ingredients for my potions."

"My staff could use replacing," Wynne adds. It's true, the thing is getting all splintery.

So while Leliana informs everyone about some shop called the 'Wonders of Thedas', I whip out my book. Talking really helps. I feel so much better. Hmm, yes. I had finally arrived at a part where Stiffington has sex with a woman. Two women, actually. Of course he can't be bothered to engage in the more common forms of sex. That would be all too plebeian for him, I fear.

_Lady Clarice sent good vibrations into my system as I rammed my rampant rod down her throat time and time again , the Lady Isabelle pounding away at her front-bottom with a sizeable leather cock. A great invention, I must say. It would have been better if the cock could somehow be strapped to the woman's loins, but alas. We lack the technology. Ah, Isabelle had the foulest mouth on her. Orlesian ladies might seem refined; in the bedroom, they are anything but. _

_"Yes, my little whore," she cooed in that delightful accent. "Do you want me to fuck this lovely _petite_ pussy, hmm?" Clarice was so far gone she could only moan. Not that she could speak with me down her gullet, of course. "Say it, or no more for you." _

_That made the other noblewoman snap to. She muttered something that sounded a lot like: "Please, yes!" More of those precious vibrations to make my cock even happier than it already was. _

_"Please yes, what?" Ever the tease, Isabelle slowed her movements. "What is it you wish me to do, _chérie_?" The sopping noises her extra appendage made with every thrust did in no way become less loud or delicious. Every single one sent a pang of lust into my stomach. Pity I could not see those gloriously pink lips extend, or lick away the liquid that was sure to be dripping from them. Her taste still lingered in my mouth._

_Clarice turned redder than she already was as I briefly allowed her a moment of respite to speak. "Please... f..." She was so very shy, even though a man and a woman were having their wicked way with her. "Please f... fuck me, Belle," she whimpered eventually. Ah, such charming creatures, these sweet sisters. _

_"I know how much effort that cost you." Isabelle clicked her tongue in a somehow both condescending and pitying manner. "For that, _ma petite_, I shall reward you." And so she began ramming the leather pseudo-cock into her little companion's cunt as if she was trying to batter down an enemy's gate. "Does this please you, dear Clarice?" she rasped roughly. "Perhaps I should add my tongue to the mixture, no?" And she did so, judging from the squealing. Sadly I was in no position to-_

"My word, Astoreth, what are you reading?" a slightly shocked voice asks. Only now do I see Wynne looking over my shoulder.

Blood rushes to my face. Busted. "I-I uh... I found this in the library of Redcliffe Castle."

"Young lady..." Wynne's face looks stern, her voice seems even more so. "I cannot believe you are keeping this all to yourself!"

"Huh, what?" Maybe I had an ear malfunction. "Did you just ask me to share this?"

She nods enthusiastically. "Certainly! I have read every one of my books at least three times, and I love sordid romances." Her blue eyes shoot my book a covetous glance.

"Well, this isn't so much a romance as it is just plain sordid."

"Yes, yes." She waves her hand dismissively. "Romance, pornography, anything goes. You didn't think we old ladies only read sappy tales of once upon a time and happily ever after, did you?" With a chuckle she holds out her hand. "May I?"

Neatly I bookmark my page. Almost done. "Of course."

Under a whole lot of "my, my, my" and "my word" and "oh, dear", Wynne inspects the first few pages. Her cheeks are becoming increasingly more pink. "This sounds delightful. Do you mind if I borrow it?"

"Be my guest." I snatch back the book from her. "But not until I'm done with it. I'll have it for you tonight at the earliest, tomorrow morning I will be done for sure."

"Thank you, child, I appreciate it." Looking out of the window, she mutters: "Perhaps this 'Wonders of Thedas' will have a few interesting books."

Perceptive as always, Leliana reacts immediately. "Oh, they do! I even noticed a copy of the _Rose of Orlais_. The Chantry banned that, you know..." Yes, yes. I'm sure the Chantry would ban this one too, if they haven't already.

_Sadly I was in no position to see everything, and I was all too eager to return to making love to the young lady's mouth and throat . _

_The ladies did not mind me in the very least, completely absorbed in their dirty little game. I was more of a spectator than anything else. Still, I could not complain at all about my darling cousins staying over from Val Royaux. It was going exactly as I had planned. Clarice's throat tightened around my rock-hard rod, and soon I would blow my load wherever she wanted to have it. I had learned the hard way that Orlesian "ladies" do not appreciate receiving a man's essence anywhere inside of them. _

Oh yeah, _that_. I don't get it. How can he find being caned on the ass so pleasurable? A few smacks with the flat of the hand, sure, lovely, but with a switch, until it's drawn blood? I'll pass, thanks.

_"You are going to, how do you say, come, are you not?" moaned Clarice, having pulled away from me as soon as she felt my erratic throbbing. "Please, Simon, I want you to bathe me in it!" _

_Now how was I to say no to that? I waited just long enough for her to take her position. Then I let go. Watching my cream spill all over her pretty little face was a sight for sore eyes. Her sister immediately jumped in to claim some of it. "_Mon Créateur_, Simon, you taste heavenly," Isabelle purred. "Perhaps you would do us the pleasure of milking you for all you have." Of course, my dear cousin is a woman who is not used to hearing no for an answer. Nor would I give her such an answer, mind you. _

_She pushed me on my back, and together with sweet Clarice, began fellating me. Oh, the sight of those two delicate noblewomen, running their little tongues all over the length of my still hard cock, kissing each other from time to time... _

Ah, that brings me back. All the way to yesterday, haha. Zevran's pretty little face, all covered in cum. Delightful. Suddenly the carriage halts. Looks like it's time for our break. We only ride for an hour or two, then pause for a little while. You know, so people can pee, or stretch their legs. Comfortable though these carriages may be, it gets annoying after a while. I could go for a little walk.


	8. Tingly Surprise

Warden senses tingling! "Oh, hey, Al-..." Whoa.

"Hi kitty," he whispers heatedly into my ear, pinning me against a tree. "Couldn't stop thinking about last night." His soft lips press fevered kisses down the side of my neck. "The way you moaned when I licked you... Mmm..." While his tongue eagerly explores my mouth, his hand slides between my thighs. Fingers slip beyond my panties. He looks at me, hazel eyes half-lidded. "This time, I'm going to watch that sweet face of yours." I gasp and moan when he finds my clit. "Oh, that's a very nice reaction already."

Slowly he strokes, slowly the pressure in my centre rises. Alistair doesn't stop fingering me for one second, not even when he bends down to kiss me. He is so damned good. One last touch of his fingers, and I'm there. Lightning flashes behind my eyelids, the pleasure is almost numbing. "Heh, you mages and your short skirts," he chuckles as he removes his hand from between my legs. "That was lovely, Aster." He licks his fingers and grins, then turns his back to walk away. "See you tonight."

What the...? My entire body feels like it's on fire, I'm sweating and panting. Did he... He just made me come and then left. What... I... I'm confused. I... should get back to the others. Right foot, left foot... What did just happen? I… Buh. Just a quick check. No, my brain isn't leaking from my ears. Good.

"Are you running a fever, dear?" Wynne, who is leisurely sitting on a comfortably shaped rock, lays a hand on my forehead. "You feel awfully hot." So would you, if a sexy guy just randomly started fingering you.

"I feel a little strange, but I'm sure it's nothing fatal." Come to think of it… What if she knew about Alistair and I? No doubt she would verbally tear off my head. Best to keep my mouth shut. "Don't worry yourself on my account."

The old lady shrugs. "Very well; do take good care of yourself, child."

"Of course, don't I always?" Someone is watching me, I feel; it's _him_. Briefly his eyes look me up and down, lips twitching in a mixture of smirk and smile. Then he looks away. What's got into him? It's my fault, isn't it? I ruined that poor, sweet thing.

"Good morning, dear Warden." The sudden purr into my ear nearly makes me leap into a tree. Zev gives Wynne an amicable nod. "Wynne." Eyebrows knitted together, he looks from her to me. "Why, your lovely new garb is nearly reduced to tatters, while your fellow mage's equally lovely robes are all but pristine. What gives?"

I sigh. "That's because she's epic Wynne."

"Hardly," she chuckles. "I have the sense to stay well back, unlike our impetuous Warden." It is obvious that she no longer finds this a problem, because the statement is uttered without resentment of any kind, or glaring. "So, Zevran, you seem to be especially bright and cheery today."

"Indeed!" He flashes his teeth in a happy smile. "I slept like a baby." I can't help but blush at the part I played in this. "Come, Astoreth," he says, curving one arm around my waist. "I need to have a word with you in private. Surely you do not mind, my darling Wynne?"

She harrumphs. "I am not your darling." With an askance look in my direction, she adds: "And no, of course I do not mind." She actually looks relieved. That's probably because he hasn't breathed a word of his favourite Wynne-related subject: her bosom. Bwaha.

"Tonight I will be unavailable," he whispers into my ear as he guides me away. "I will be spending the night with our new friend. This is… not a problem, is it?" His honey-coloured eyes shoot me a nervous look.

"Oh, it will be if you don't tell me all about it afterwards, my friend." I laugh and see the look in his eyes soften. "Look, you don't claim me, and I don't claim you. It works, doesn't it?"

He smiles, his demeanour grateful. "So it does. Thank you, _fiammina_." Fondly he kisses my cheek. "I hope that you will not be lonely yourself. If so, we would not mind you joining us."

"No, I have company." Ah, the wonderful and virginal Alistair. I'll whittle away at his purity until I've popped his cherry, so to speak. Mmm… Cherries... Oh, damn it.

"Judging from that smile, I daresay you are looking forward to your company," Zev chuckles. "So who is the lucky man? Or woman?"

My face flushes. I don't want to tell him just yet, but if he uses his brain, it's pretty easy to figure out anyway. "What makes you think I might also like women?"

"Oh, I see the way you look at Morrigan and Leliana sometimes." His eyebrows wiggle. "And they are lovely ladies indeed. You, however…" Not caring at all who might be looking, he wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face in the crook of my neck. "You are lovelier than the two of them together."

"Aw, you're just saying that…" Somehow I can't muster the strength to push him away. Nor do I really want to. All this affection? I like it. I've rather missed being treated this way.

"No, I am not." Deeply he breathes in my scent. It tickles. "There is something about you, though I cannot say what exactly that might be. I…" With a wry grin he lets go of me. "Forgive me, I got carried away."

Clearing my throat, I straighten my robes. Not that it's necessary in any way. "N-no, it's all right, don't worry about it." Am I red in the face, or what? Some people are looking at me funny. Bet I have some explaining to do later. Except to Al, because he is blissfully unaware and playing fetch with Stubbs. That saves me from another awkward conversation. I hope.

"Are you still sad, my sweet?" Nimble fingers caress my face. "You seem less so."

"I feel better, I guess. A little." The best course of action is not to think about it. At all. I will have to continue repressing everything until I stop caring. "Just have fun tonight, Zev."

With a smile, he gives my cheek a light pinch. "You too, Warden."

And so I'm free to saunter back to Wynne. "My, my, aren't you friendly with the man who was sent to kill you?" Though light-hearted, there is a tone of warning to her voice. "He is still dangerous. I would watch out if I were you."

"Oh, come on, it's not like that." First she warns me against corrupting innocent little Alistair, now she has problems with Zevran? Methinks she needs a good shag herself. "Zev and me, we're just friends." Good friends. With benefits. Heheheh.

Wynne raises her arms in a good, long stretch. "Whatever you say, dear," she drawls, obviously unbelieving. "You are a big girl, Astoreth, I'm sure you can take care of yourself. So I will only leave you a warning: always keep a degree of vigilance around the lad."

"Yes, _mom_, thank you." The old lady laughs at my eye-rolling. Maybe I'll ride with the boys this time; they will leave me alone, I'm sure.

~*|'-'|*~

Humph. They didn't exactly leave me be. Alistair kept stealing glances at my chest, Zevran openly stared at my legs. Stubbs stared at the both of them. Nobody was very subtle about it. Not subtle enough to make sure Sten wouldn't notice anyway. He looked at them, then at Stubbs, then at me, and shook his head. I don't know what he was thinking. Something along the lines of "the people I travel with are idiots", no doubt.

My mood was too crappy to care much. Couldn't even focus on my book. Without Collin, I hardly feel like myself. He is in good hands, surely, but I just want him with me. My baby. Does he miss his mother? Maybe a little, I don't know. Maybe he will have forgotten all about me, by the time I get to see him again. Never mind. Being selfish like this… How I feel is unimportant. All that matters is his safety and wellbeing. Even if he doesn't know who I am.

Why in the Black City is that fucking demon after me? There are more fish in the sea, more mages in the Fade. Is it because she's had dealings with me before? Perhaps letting her go wasn't that great an idea after all. Here I thought this would have no consequences whatsoever. Live and learn, Aster. My eyes have been opened. No matter how strong the connection between us, I should have known that dream was bullshit. Wishful thinking, or in this case, demonic intervention. Stop thinking about it. It's no use.

I've got other stuff to worry about anyway. Camp is set up, dinner is in my belly. Now I'm just waiting until everyone is in their tent, so I can sneak into Al's. Should I go through with this? Having two lovers might be a tad too sordid, even for me. Or is it? When push comes to shove, I probably won't care. He's gorgeous, and he wants me to be his first. It's an honour, really. A great honour. Zevran's a welcome bonus. Boy, is he good in the sack. Doesn't hurt that he's pretty either. Should I let the elf go? Or Alistair? Ha. Certainly not. They are both such sweet treats; I would hate to pass up on them.

It is still too crowded out there. I have time to finish my book. Wynne will want it as soon as possible. Who'd have thought that nice old lady would enjoy depraved porn? I shudder to think what she was up to in her youth, sex-wise. Or now, even. Oh dear Maker, pass the brain bleach, please.


	9. Inevitable Conclusion

_Been without internet for a week, hence the lateness of this chapter. I know nobody gives a toss, but I enjoy sharing in especially such circumstances. Muahaha. _

* * *

><p>That… was not a happy ending. Still, with all the intercourse Stiffington engaged in and with all those different people, no wonder he'd contract some kind of unpleasant disease. Bleh. I would probably jump off a cliff the moment my bits began turning green and falling off. Ew, just ewww. Wynne can find this ending out for herself. No 'happily ever after' here, no ser. I might take it to her right now.<p>

Well, well. Everyone is gone, no lights coming from the other tents. Except for one. The slight clang of metal tells me that a few of the arl's soldiers are patrolling the camp, but other than that, the place is deserted. Wonderful. Wynne can have her new reading material tomorrow. As quietly as I possibly can, which is easy because I'm not wearing boots or armour, I sneak over to my new lover's tent.

"So, am I any good with my hands?" Not even a word of greeting. He smirks at me, leisurely draped over his bedroll. This time, he still has on his pants. No shirt, just the pants. I like.

"What would you have said if I'd been Wynne, or anyone else?"

With a wide grin on his handsome face, Al rolls onto his stomach and beckons me closer. "You're the only one who would just dash in here without announcement of any kind." We kiss, holding one another close. "Isn't that right, little Aster? You're such a naughty girl," he chuckles. His hand lightly smacks down on my bottom. "Oh, man, can I be honest with you?" While affectionately staring into my eyes, he begins opening the buttons on my nightie.

"Always, you know that." I bare my shoulders, the nightgown still clinging to my wrists. There is a certain appeal to having your clothes in disarray and showing skin without being completely naked.

"Wow, you look crazy sexy like this." His voice is thick with desire. The boy nuzzles my neck, his hands hot on my hips as he gently coaxes me onto my back. "Anyway, what I wanted to say... I think I've wanted you since we first met." He breaks into a laugh. "Well, not exactly since then. First I thought, 'aw, look at her, she's such a cute little thing'. Then you turned around, I saw your butt, and..." Looking away, he giggles and blushes. "I nearly drilled a hole into my codpiece, so to speak."

Gasp, that is so sweet! "Aww, bless your heart, sweetie." I hug him tightly, his face smooshed against my chest. "That is possibly the most adorable thing a guy has ever told me."

"Well, I'm glad you don't think I'm some filthy pervert." The touch of his lips on the slope of my breast makes me shiver. "I was so jealous, of how you and Daveth seemed to hit it off, and later you said you were already taken, so I'd pretty much given up." Al moves a bit lower, resting his cheek against my belly. "When you broke up with Col-... I mean, Cullen, I was plucking up my courage to try and seduce you in my typical suave way. I swear, I was _this_ close," he indicates a very small space between thumb and forefinger, "and then fucking Jowan swooped in." Awkwardly he clears his throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay, I understand how that can be frustrating." This is a true eye-opener. I had no idea he liked me this much, and from then on already. Wow. I'm flattered beyond belief. Flattered and really, really turned on. "But now that you have me, what do you intend to do with me?"

Supporting his weight on his hands, the handsome Warden grins down on me. "Oh, I think you know." And so he bends down to turn thought into reality. His kisses are laced with more than a hint of urgency. Dripping with need. Have I mentioned yet that this is extremely flattering? "I love the way you kiss me," Al murmurs into my lips.

"Mmm, I love the way you kiss too..." I trace the strong muscles in his back as we continue devouring each other, and slip my hands down the back of his trousers. Oh, my. That is one fine ass. Our local connoisseur of butts would no doubt be very happy to fondle this one. Too bad, Zev, he's mine for now. "Damn, you're sexy."

Laughingly, he replies: "Thanks, you know how to make a man feel at ease." His mouth moves lower, placing a row of hot kisses down the column of my throat. His hands are already busying themselves elsewhere. "How do I get this thing off?" He is eagerly pulling at my brassiere with one hand, the other squeezing my breast.

"Heh, you need to unlace the front. Yep, there you go." The constricting undergarment falls away from me.

Alistair stares at my chest like he's never seen it before, then sits up, piously folds his hands and gazes skyward. "Hooray for boobies! Maker, bless this bounty I am about to receive..."

This adorable comical interlude has me laughing loudly. "Oh, come here, you big joker!" He all but falls into my open arms and kisses me once more, still a wide grin on his lips. We continue groping at one another, grabbing, squeezing, stroking whatever our hands come across. Somehow, we are now both completely nude. How did that happen? Sweet Maker, that body of his...

Suddenly, Al twines his fingers through mine and pins my hands on either side of my head. "Please, Aster," he whispers hoarsely. "Let me make love to you now. Please."

His erection, harder than I've ever felt one, is involuntarily making jerking motions. It taps against my stomach, leaving wet spots on my skin. "But, I thought we'd agreed to wait…" Not like I really want to, or anything. I just think being in an actual room is more comfortable.

"I don't want to wait." The poor thing has a look of infinite despair on his face. "I'm not even sure I can. Please?" Repeating that word over and over again, his lips softly dance on my neck. "I'll back off if you really want me to, but I know you want me just as much as I want you. Please?"

"Ah..." Whatever resistance I had in the first place, is crumbling. "You're right. Just let go of my hands so I can fondle you to my heart's content, okay?"

His joyful smile shines brighter than the sun. "Thank you, Aster. This means a lot to me." A slow kiss, and I already feel the tip of him at my entrance. The first inch or so slips in; we groan in unison. "So warm, and wet, it's… This is unreal." I can feel that he's struggling against the urge to immediately slide in all the way. "Wow, you feel amazing," he moans, his words choked. As I watch his eyes roll back in his head, then close, I feel him twitching. His cheeks are a deep shade of pink. Virgins are so cute and _sexy_.

At a snail's pace Alistair pushes himself into me, filling me inch by delicious inch. This can't be left unsaid. I purr into his ear: "You're a big boy, aren't you?"

My answer is a pained groan and a vehement twitch. "Please don't say that. I can't handle any dirty talk just yet." The muscles in his jaws are pulled tight. "I'm already trying my best not to finish right away," he says from between clenched teeth. A drop of sweat rolls down the side of his head. "Oh, Maker's breath, this is too _good_...!"

Tell me about it. He is making only the slightest of movements; still every single one of them brings me great pleasure. This tent is growing increasingly hotter, both of us already slick with sweat. And then there's the throbbing I feel deep inside of me. Wrapping my arms around him, I whisper: "It's all right, sweetheart." Softly I press a kiss to his moist brow. "If you have to come, just let go. We have all night."

"_No_." It's only a single whispered word, but it's filled with defiance. "I'm stronger than that. I just don't want it to end so quickly." He stares down on me with those adorable hazel eyes. "I want to stay like this with you forever," he murmurs affectionately.

"Aw, that is so-…" Teeth suddenly closing around my earlobe have me arching my back. "Sweet."

"You're squeezing me too tightly." His breathless words are muffled against the pillow. "I can't last very long if you keep doing that." With a few subdued moans, he holds me closer.

Slowly I release the muscles I didn't even realize I was tightening. I want him to go crazy on me, so badly. Time isn't standing still. "Just come here." I grab him by the back of the neck, and cut the beginning of a curious question off with a kiss. Humming in joy, my dear friend eagerly caresses my tongue with his own. His hands are roaming my skin with evident relish, his hips thrusting less carefully than before. Of course, I wouldn't dream of simply lying still. My hips meet his with every thrust; I love that friction, the way he sends shivers down my spine whenever his cock hits a very sensitive spot deep inside. I just... melt away. Yeah. Staying like this forever would be wonderful.

However, even the most wonderful things must come to an end eventually. Al has such amazing control over himself. He's been twitching and throbbing since the very beginning. Yet, to me it feels like we've lain here like a kissing, fondling, moaning, lovemaking heap for a long time, when he hastily detaches his mouth from mine and announces his climax. A beautiful sight, as I thought it would be. It's in the way he tightly squeezes his eyes shut, in the way his features twist in pleasure, in the way his muscles tighten and relax. Finally he opens his eyes and releases a content sigh. "You are a goddess."

I can't help but blush a little under his adoring gaze. "Oh, look who's talking." Briefly I mess up his hair. "You sex god, you."

Al chuckles awkwardly, then shoots a nervous glance at the roof. "Where is the lightning? The sisters always said it would strike anyone who had the nerve to engage in sexy times."

"Lightning? Ha!" I nestle into his arms. "The Maker himself should throw you a parade for that performance! Tell you what: I'll get a couple of skillets and bang them together, stomp all over camp and loudly exclaim all your meritorious deeds in the sack." The only thing missing from that is a few minstrels and maybe some jugglers. Haha, Leliana could put that lovely voice to good use again.

"You wouldn't!" He laughs heartily, stroking my arm lying across his chest.

"Oh yes, I would." Even if it means facing Wynne's wrath. After all, what is she going to do? Nag me to death? "Just watch me."

Alistair stops me as I make to jump up. "You're crazy." Tightly wrapping his arms around me, he kisses my cheek. "That's what I like best about you. I don't want everyone to talk though, and I can't stand all that giggling nonsense." Smug chuckle. "And to think Wynne tried to warn me against you."

"And you decided to do me anyway?" I shake my head as if thoroughly disappointed. "What did she tell you?" I shudder to think of it. When it comes to this guy's well-being, the woman is an unrelenting force that complains about dirty socks, mends torn shirts and apparently lectures against getting involved with naughty girls like yours truly.

"I wasn't really listening." He shrugs indifferently. "She began with: "Alistair dear, I know you find Astoreth very attractive, but you must make sure you…" And then I got too busy with thinking about the way your bum jiggles when you walk." His eyes take on this vacant look all of a sudden, and he grins an extremely silly grin. I think he's about to start drooling. Well, if he likes the jiggle of my butt that much, there can't be anything wrong with it. Wish someone had been kind enough to let me know this fact earlier though. "Man, I can't believe it!" The Warden sighs blissfully. "I'm no longer a virgin..." He yawns. "And now I'm tired."

Ah yes, that epic first time and the sort of daze that accompanies it. Good times. Oh boy, yawning is contagious. "Mmm, I'm a bit tired too. So how was it?" If you ask me: it was amazing. So amazing. I'm almost numb with satisfaction, so sleepy. Looks like both his day and mine have been made.

"I daresay it was magical," he drawls lazily, running his hand down my back. "But seriously..." Yawn, a bit more insistently this time. "It was more than I could ever have hoped for."

"M'okay… That's good." Sleepy. Need a nap.

"Is my little kitty sleepy?" he coos, tickling me under the chin. "Tonight was… I can't even describe it. Thank you, Aster. I never thought anyone could make me feel like this."

I yawn and try to focus. His face, although blurry, has this emotional look to it. "Feel like what?"

"So…" He smiles, one hand cupped to my cheek. "So happy. For the first time, I'm truly happy." With true affection in his eyes, he bends down for a kiss. His lips stay pressed to mine for a long time.

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy, angel." I'm practically purring with contentment, snuggling up to his warm body. "Now please excuse me while I pass out."

He laughs, and holds me tighter. "Of course. One last thing though…"

"Mmm… What's that?"

"I love you," he whispers softly. "I couldn't wish for a better friend."

"Uhuh… Love you too, Alistair... Best friends forever..." Sweet dreams, here I come.


	10. Welcome Back

_Merry Christmas/25th and 26th of December._

* * *

><p>Darkspawn. Lots of them. And the archdemon. It's looking right at me; its roar seems to pierce through my eardrums. Alistair and I bolt upright simultaneously. "Did you see that too?" he pants, clutching at his heart. "The archdemon! It's like it saw us. <em>Saw<em> us!" Al wipes some sweat from his forehead. "What do you think it means?"

"I…" Suddenly the hairs on my arms stand up, my skin puckering into goose bumps. That whispered song at the edge of consciousness, maddening and beautiful at the same time. It's become louder, and is becoming increasingly louder still. "I don't know what that means, but I know that they are here."

From the way all colour has drained from his face, I can tell my fellow Warden feels the same. Immediately in a panic, we begin searching for our clothes. Alistair is a lot quicker than I am. He grabs his sword and shield, saying: "Get your weapons and put something on, I'll warn the others."

~*|'-'|*~

They pop up from under the ground, like I've seen them do for the first time in the Korcari Wilds. Every variety of darkspawn. Thankfully no ogres and broodmothers. I was too late to prevent one of the arl's soldiers from being cut down. The poor woman didn't make it. There is blood everywhere. Some of it ours, some of it theirs. We will make sure that by the end, they have none left.

Fire, ice, lightning; I use up my mana, until there is too little left to cast any proper spells. Then it's on to the sword. These darkspawn fall so easily. My blade slices through them like warm butter. But for every one that goes down, two more appear. Will there be no bloody end to them at all?

Then an unexpected ally appears on the battlefield. He jumps in like a hero from an old ballad, a welcome sight in silverite and steel. "Let's see what your innards look like!" he bellows, swinging his axe and taking off a genlock's hideous head.

"Oghren!" I slice open another darkspawn belly, spilling guts all over the ground. Red. Their innards are red. "Am I happy to see you!" The clang of weapons fills the air. Yelling, growling, screaming.

"I can't leave you alone, can I, Warden?" he replies, grinning from ear to ear. His face is splattered with blood and gore. "Look at this mess you're in. Where would you be without good old Oghren?"

Morrigan pushes me away, sets a hurlock on fire that was apparently just about to stab me; it begins flailing and shrieking, randomly running around. The witch shoots Oghren a venomous glance. "Yes, yes, dwarf, we are all so lost without you." With a well-placed arch of lightning, she finishes off her unfortunate victim. "_Now cease your blabbering and kill them all!" _

~*|'-'|*~

Three are dead, many are wounded. I'm not entirely unhurt myself. The few scrapes and cuts they've inflicted on me, however, don't require a whole lot of care. They're not even bleeding anymore. I just slapped on a bit of salve. Tomorrow, they should be mostly healed. Wynne and Morrigan are running around to help whoever needs their aid. "No, you fool," I can hear the witch say. "You do not, under any circumstance, bandage a wound without cleaning it first!"

"I was only trying to help," Zev complains. "I am no healer…"

A quick glance in the direction of the conversation tells me that the patient is none other than the assassin's latest conquest, calmly sitting by the fire. One of his trouser legs is covered in blood. "Don't worry about it, baby, I know you were just being nice," Virgil rumbles. He looks adoringly at the elf, curving an arm around his waist. Morrigan makes a disgusted gagging noise. Uh oh.

"Hey, guys." I casually sidle up to them. "Need any help?"

"Yes, please!" Morrigan throws me a cloth and a vial of disinfectant. "I cannot stand these open displays of affection." She quickly runs off.

Zevran rolls his eyes. "Good riddance. That woman is as mean as she is beautiful." He seems slightly uneasy under all this loving attention.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The coachman is practically drooling, eyes fixed on his lover. He winces when I begin cleaning his injury. "Ow."

"Sorry, I'll do this as quickly as I can." There are several puncture wounds on the outside of his upper thigh. Fucking darkspawn and their maces. The blood has been cleared away; it's now obvious that these small holes will stop bleeding very soon. No need for magic, just a good dab of poultice. I tie a bandage around his leg. Not too tight, of course. "Here you are."

He happily stretches his leg, bends, stretches. "Thank you. You have a very gentle touch." That face. Where have I seen it before? I'm positive I have never seen him in Redcliffe. But where? Oh, well.

"Indeed she does," Zevran chuckles, giving a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Uhm, aren't you cold?" During the battle, the elf was nimbly flitting around and killing things. Wearing nothing but a pair of knee breeches. I'm not complaining, but this is Ferelden, after all.

Right on cue, the Antivan shivers. "Yes, I should perhaps put on more clothing."

"And I think I should put on less bloody pants." Virgil rises, the two exchange a quick look, break into identical grins and walk away. I bet they are going to warm each other up. Rawr. What should I do now? Looks like nobody needs me.

Or maybe somebody does. Stubbs comes bounding towards me. He looks pleased with himself, all covered in blood. "Aw, there's my sweet boy! Have you killed a lot of nasty darkspawn, hm?" Happy bark. "Are you hurt?" He whines, showing me the top of his head. A mean cut has nearly sliced his right ear in two. "Poor baby. I'll stitch it for you, and then you'll be good as new." Disdainful grunt. "No stitches?" The dog shakes his head; no doubt this is something he picked up from us. He licks my hand, whining plaintively. "You want me to use magic for your ear, don't you, little smarty-pants?" Happy bark. "Okay, but you know what has to happen first." Stubbs hangs his head in resignation the moment my medical supplies come out. Tough as he is, the mabari makes no noise at all while I clean his injury. That's my good boy. Now for the healing spell... "Here you are, my pet, one neatly healed ear." Panting happily, my dog rubs his face against my stomach. I love the way these creatures show their gratitude, and various other emotions. "Go on then, go play or something." After demanding I pet him some more, Stubbs bounces off to do who knows what. I love that dog.

Arl Eamon is keeping watch over his soldiers who are digging graves for their fallen comrades, sadly shaking his head from time to time. I approach and briefly touch his arm. "My lord, how are you feeling?"

He seems to be looking straight through me. "I am unhurt, Warden. Thank you." The old man sighs, rubbing his bearded chin in thought. "What must I tell their families? Vera was only just married…"

"I'm sorry for your losses, my lord." In an attempt at comfort, I pat the man on the shoulder. "I'm not the best of diplomats, but if you need any help…"

Eamon nods vaguely, obviously only half-aware of my presence. It must be both a curse and a blessing to be so sympathetic towards the people in one's service. To care so much about them and be involved in their lives. An arm is laid around my shoulders. "Best to leave him alone for now," my fellow Wardens whispers in my ear. "How are you, Aster? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm good. You?"

Al nods toward the bloody bandage around his upper arm. "Just a tiny nick."

"Fiddlesticks, Alistair." Carefully I remove the fabric. The tiny nick is actually a deep, deep gash, still oozing blood. "Being hardcore, are we? Sit." Being a big, tough man, he sputters about how he's fine and others might need my attention, but lets me have my way in the end. "You men... Whine and bitch about a headache, but when your arm is about to fall off? Oh, just a tiny nick." A thorough disinfection and minor healing spell later, the cut is reduced to a narrow, pink line. "See, isn't that better?"

"It still wasn't necessary," he mumbles in semi-disgruntlement. "Thanks anyway." Well, looks like the mood for tonight has been thoroughly ruined. Fucking darkspawn. Upon seeing the look on my face, the Warden says: "I'm sorry. This is such a mess." He squeezes my hand once, then lets go. "I… need to be alone tonight. Hope you don't mind."

Pity. "I understand." We couldn't prevent our companions' deaths. Of course he wants to be alone. I have been neglecting my studies of the Spirit Healer spells lately; even then, I'm not sure the one that brings people back from the dead is for real. "Good night then, my friend. Everything will seem better in the morning."

"It won't make _them_ any less dead." Listlessly he gestures at the burial mounds. "Well, at least we get to live another day." After looking around suspiciously for a moment, Al kisses me. Warm, and passionate. The warmth is short-lived, as his features drop almost immediately after. "Sleep well, kitty." And so he trudges to his tent, all alone. Poor darling.

"Astoreth, all injuries have been treated," Wynne suddenly says behind me. "Oghren wishes to have a word with you. He wouldn't say what about." She hasn't seen anything. She hasn't seen anything. She hasn't seen anything. If she had, she'd complain about it. Probably.

"Huh, really? All right then." What would he want? Oh well, I might as well use the opportunity to ask him about Felsi. "Thanks." Only then do I notice how the old lady is sporting a large lump on her forehead. "Who did that to you?" I've never noticed any darkspawn leaving such minor wounds.

She chuckles awkwardly. "Ah yes, that is very… embarrassing. I was in the process of putting on my boots, grabbing my staff and running out of my tent." Wynne looks away, blushing. "I tripped."

"Aw, I'm sorry." I'm trying very hard not to burst out laughing. How silly is this? We wage a life-or-death struggle with our mortal enemies, and this woman gets hurt hurrying out of her tent. It's funny, in a tragic kind of way. "Will you be all right?"

"Sure, child, make fun of the silly granny." Chuckling in amusement, the old lady rubs her head. "Just get to Oghren, you."

"Yes, ma'am." Everything will get back to normal soon enough. Even those that lost their comrades have to keep it together. They don't call it 'soldiering on' for nothing, I suppose. "How's it going, Oghren? Any luck with your lady friend?"

He grins up at me, warming himself by the fire. "Heh, well, I said: "Are you sure you're not a baker? Because you've got a sodding nice set of buns." Aw, yeah."

"Ooh, how seductive! And did she then throw herself in your arms, begging for you to make sweet, sweet love to her?"

"No, not yet, but I expect it to happen the next time I see her." His grin quickly fades. "So uh, I kind of took the liberty of visiting your boyfriend for you…"

"My boyfriend?" My heart stops beating. For several moments, I can't breathe. "You mean Jowan?" I gasp eventually. "Why would you _do_ that?"

Oghren helps me to sit down, patting me on the shoulder all the while. "Breathe, lady, breathe. I just wanted to know what the big deal was about that Tranquillity stuff." His expression darkens. "He looks good, you know. They managed to fatten the skinny blighter up a little. But then I saw how there is nothing left of him, and well..." The dwarf dangles an envelope before my nose. "Jimmy gave me this. For you."

"Thank you." I'm not even going to correct him again. "Do you think you and Felsi will get back together again?"

"Maybe." He shrugs uncaringly. "The girl just needs some time. Oh yeah, your boy gave me this fruity shirt, said it belongs to old knife-ears. I ought to go find him." Slightly unsteady, Oghren struggles to his feet.

"You might want to hold off on giving Zevran that." I twirl the unopened envelope between my fingers. "Unless you want to see some pipe-cleaning in progress."

Strawberry red eyebrows knit together. "Huh, you know, that could be…" He vehemently shakes his head. The braids in his beard swing about rather comically. "No, no. Here, you give it to him." A soft, periwinkle blue object is dumped in my lap. "Oh, by the way..." Oghren grins another one of his trademark lascivious grins. "Johnny also gave me something else for you." Grin even wider, the dwarf pulls something from his pocket. Bright red, stamped with faded white butterflies. Is that...? Suddenly he brings the item up to his nose and inhales. "Ahh..."

"Ew, _Oghren_!" I attempt to snatch the panties I once left with Jowan (because that's what the red and white thing is) from his hands, but fail. "That is disgusting."

"I wish it was." He chuckles dirtily. "They've been laundered. Very sad." With a well-aimed toss, he lands my knickers on top of Zevran's shirt.

I roll my eyes. "You are such a filthy little freak." All in good humour, of course.

"Says the woman who leaves worn underwear with her lover," he retorts. I blush. That is absolutely true, even though I suppose it was Jowan who wanted to keep them. "Yeah, got you there, didn't I? Goodnight, Warden."

"Night, Oghren." So, a letter. For me. From Jowse. Normal or Tranquil? Ugh, on the one hand I'm dying to read it. On the other hand, I would rather not. Better to bite the bullet. I break the seal and see a sheet of vellum, covered in a familiar scrawl.


	11. A Kind of Comfort

_Happy New Year, best of luck in 2012 to everyone._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Tori,<em>

_Tomorrow I will be made Tranquil. After all my struggles against it, all the stupid things I've done, it's going to happen anyway. I'm sorry I let you down. You were so eager to help me escape. How are you now? Still feeling bad about me? Don't. You have made me happier than anybody else has. You are my best friend, and an even better lover. I realize now that you are the love of my life, not Lily, not Daniela. You. Ever since you stole my heart, I've fallen asleep with you in my mind. Waking up next to you was indescribable. Even now, with Tranquillity looming over me like a dark shadow, I can't think of anyone or anything else._

_When all is said and done, however, I want you to be happy. Don't save yourself on my account. Find someone to love you for all you are worth. Which is a lot. More than you think. You are so passionate, so loving and caring. And because I think you deserve it, I have prepared a little surprise for you. It's over six feet tall, blond, and listens to the name of Alistair. He once let slip how much he likes you. You know, in a naughty kind of way. I can tell that he loves you a great deal. It's not quite like what we have, but it's close. Does he still prattle on and on about how wonderful you are? I hope he does. You need someone to remind of you these things._

_In any case, I've told him a few interesting facts about you. About how you like to be touched, kissed, held. About that little spot in your neck that never fails to make you meow like a kitten. He's just going to have to find out about everything else himself. Surprise! I know, I know. I acted like a jealous fool once. You are so amazing I don't want to share you. But now that we're apart and I'm about to be cut off from my emotions, why should I be selfish and hold on to that? I know he can make you happy. You can make him happy too. Kind of a troubled lad, that Alistair. He's a nice guy who deserves a nice girl though._

_If by the time this letter reaches you that boy hasn't made his move yet, I will be very cross. Or not. You know what I mean. Tell him I said hi, and that his friendship has meant a lot to me. I won't throw around the L-word, even if that's kind of what it all boils down to. No matter how much you would like that, I'm still not gay, not in the slightest. Sorry. I bet you have this scene playing through your head, where I declare my deepest feelings to Alistair and we end up in bed together. Yes, young lady, I have you all figured out._

_Ugh, my hand is getting numb from all this writing. Will you believe they let me have my favourite meal tonight? It's not like my taste buds will be affected by the Rite or anything, but very well. I'm not complaining. I love my roast beef. There is also less glaring than I would have expected. Obviously Greagoir isn't happy with how it all turned out, but he doesn't treat me like dirt either. They must all be shook up from what happened here still. Sometimes the old templar or Irving just shake their heads as if I have disappointed them very badly. Which might be even worse than endless beatings and being yelled at a lot._

_By the way, how is Collin? Have you found a good home for him? Darkspawn-filled roads are no place for a baby. Must be tough on you. Don't worry, Tori. After all this is over, you can be with your child as much as you like. I wish I had seen earlier just how special you are. We could have had a somewhat normal life together, you and I. Fate, thou art a cruel bitch. See? Your dirty mouth has rubbed off on me. Heh, no pun intended._

_I'm sorry I asked you to come visit. I should've known that seeing me like an empty husk would hurt you. If this letter magically (anything is possible when you're a mage, right?) reaches you before you come to the Circle, know that I won't hold you to that promise. Seeing your beautiful smile in my last dreams tonight is all I need. Goodbye, my amazing Grey Warden. Remember that my heart belongs to you._

_Yours until the end,_

_Jowan._

_P.S. I will also return your panties. They have kept me warm many a night, but I don't think I'll need them anymore. No, I haven't been wearing them. That would look silly. I love you._

I can't even fathom half of what's in this letter. Tears are streaming down my face. No matter how many I wipe away, they keep coming. I miss you so much.

"_Kadan_?" A heavy hand is suddenly laid on my shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"No, not really." I make sure not to look in his direction. "Are you?" Not that it matters; my voice is thick and weepy.

Sten gives me no answer; instead, he sits down beside me. "I'm fine. Why are you crying?"

"Why do you care? Do you want to know if I'm fit to lead?" I uselessly wipe the tears from my eyes. Of all the people who had to see me like this... "Of course I am. I may look like shit now, but I'll be fine in the morning."

"Don't be like that, _kadan_. I only wish to know what troubles you, so that I might help." Somehow the man looks less stern than he usually does. But still. "Tell me."

I sigh. "Fine…" Again I wipe my face. "Oghren went to the Circle and met Jowan. He'd written me a letter." Oh dear. I've crumpled it rather badly. "I just… miss him, I suppose. I wish he were still with me." Crap, here I go again.

Something strange is happening. Sten picks me up and sits me on his lap, cradling me to his chest as if I'm a child. "You have been put through a lot, _kadan_." His voice is but a low murmur somewhere above my head, his hand soothingly stroking my back. "This too shall pass."

I would like to say that that's trite bullshit and some things just never stop hurting, but all I can do is sob and cry. Worthless. Furthermore, I'm stunned; I had never thought the stoic giant could ever be this kind to me. He continues holding me, telling me that everything will be all right. Maybe everything will be all right. Cullen's love for me immediately cooled after that debacle in Kinloch Hold and he doesn't even know we have a son together; I got over that, didn't I? But perhaps that only happened because Jowan was there to look after me. What must I do now? I have Alistair and Zevran, and at the same time I don't have them. Not really. It's just not the same. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do without him."

"Life goes on, regardless." Sten gently tilts my face upwards. "Focus on other matters, as you always have, and you will see that your pain fades away." It's strange. The steely look I've come to know so well in those violet eyes has softened. Why, I don't know. Maybe he just can't stand to see a woman cry.

"That... is really sound advice." I sniffle and pull my handkerchief from my pocket. I'm not even given a chance to use it, as the Qunari takes it from my hand to dab my wet cheeks. "Uhm, thank you."

The corners of his mouth are turned up slightly. "You're welcome, _kadan_."

"What is this word you keep calling me?" I can't believe I've never asked this. Probably too afraid.

"_Kadan_ means that which is held close to the heart," he declares solemnly. "You became this the day you returned my sword to me."

"Oh..." I'd always thought it meant something like 'dung-dweller', or more simply, 'idiot'. Still the man is wiping my face; the flood of tears is drying up, however. Thank goodness. "I... I... Whoa. Thank you."

He nods solemnly. "You're welcome."

So yeah... I don't have much to say. Lying in his arms is very comfortable and comforting, but I'm sure he doesn't want to stay here all night. There will be more travelling in the morning. "Hey, do you mind if I retire for the night now?"

"That depends. Do you feel better?"

I nod. "Yes, I'm absolutely certain I feel better." Who would have thought Sten, of all people, would be the one to soothe my grief? I'm still not sure this isn't a dream. More innocent than I'm used to though.

He briefly studies my face and finds I'm speaking the truth. "Very well. You may go."

"Thanks again." I get up. "Goodnight, Sten."

"Goodnight, _kadan_." The Qunari has released me almost wistfully. I kind of wish I were still being held. Oh well, too late to change my damned mind now. Also, was I just bonding with the Sten? Whoa. I guess Leliana didn't just make up that stuff about the kitten and the flowers.


	12. In Need of Exercise

All right, let's get these boots off. I do feel better. A lot, in fact. Wonder what Jowan is doing right now. Oh yes. Sleeping, I'm sure. Tranquil have this very strict set of habits they adhere to. It's part of their charm. Some side of me, no doubt the part that enjoys poking into darkspawn corpses with pointy sticks, really wants to see what he is like now. Of course I will still visit him. If only because it might help me overcome this. I can't just burst into tears whenever I'm suddenly reminded of his fate. Come to think of it... He's been more or less enticing Alistair into taking his place? Maker's breath. He must have loved me a lot. I remember how he was all jealous that one time. Convincing him of my loyalty was so much fun. Ah, yes... And now I've taken Al into my bed, doing exactly as Jowan apparently wanted. Aren't we all winners here?

"Meow?"

"What the..." A small black cat has somehow wandered into my tent. It's rubbing its little head against my knee, eyes closed and purring. Seems friendly enough. "Why, hello kitty." Thick, soft fur. What an adorable little thing. The creature rubs up against my hand, its tail curling around my leg. Cats can be so affectionate. Then it opens one golden, purple-rimmed eye. "Morrigan? Are you mucking about with your transformations again?"

A flash of light and the witch is practically sitting in my lap. "I must stay sharp, I will have you know. If I were to forget how to change my form, I would never forgive myself." She eyes me amusedly, shaking her head. "I happened to pass by the fire, and what do I see? My friend lying in the arms of the man I've been dying to bed. How do you achieve these things? I must know your secret."

"Uh, do you think I've been getting intimate with Sten? Because that is so not the case." I pull the hastily inserted pins from my hair to free it from the no doubt messy bun it was in. "Oghren brought me a letter from Jowan; it just brought back some memories." Good memories that are now all too painful. "Sten found me crying by the fire and took it upon himself to comfort me." Morrigan smirks at me. "In a completely non-sexual way."

"Such a pity." The witch clicks her tongue. "I still wonder about the Qunari act." Flopping onto her back on my bedroll, the woman gives me a quizzical stare. Her nipples are in grave danger of being exposed. Somehow the loose fabric of her top doesn't reveal them. Too bad. I... am incorrigible. "Do you know anything of it?"

I shrug. "I'm told you need armour and a helmet, and preferably something to bite down on. So male Qunari are either painfully well-endowed, or they are just not very nice." I flop down beside Morrigan. There is an atmosphere like we are teenagers talking about girl stuff. We're grown women speculating about Qunari mating habits, but it's essentially the same.

Licking her lips rather lasciviously, she purrs: "Well, I would like to find that out for myself someday." For a few moments she eyes me worriedly. "Are you still haunted by the thought of your lover?" I shake my head, and she nods. "Good, I am glad. Now that we are on the subject…" Her voluptuous red mouth curls into a wicked smile. "How was his performance?"

"Lady, he would knock your socks off. And if you weren't wearing any socks, he'd make them appear and _then_ knock them off." I laugh at the girl's puzzled expression. "I mean, he was fan-tas-tic. The best. Amazing. Had a great love for oral sex."

She rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Typical man to constantly want a woman's face in his lap."

"No, no, I mean he liked to give it, not get it." Expert tongue. Mmm... Why am I getting turned on all of a sudden? "Not that he would say no to any flesh flute playing, mind you."

"My, my," the witch chuckles. "Who would have thought that your unassuming little blood mage would be so... eager." She idly tugs at the loose wisps of hair that come peeping out of her bun. "He must have satisfied your every desire, what with the way you always looked like the cat that got the cream." Abruptly she clears her throat. "I apologize. Such details are far too intimate, I understand; I still cannot prevent myself from asking."

I shrug. "That's another thing friends apparently do. They tell each other every little sordid detail. Besides, I don't mind talking about it." Actually, I kind of like it. I've missed having a friend. "Let me ask you something: when did you lose your virginity?"

"Ah..." She chuckles sexily and spends a few moments staring off into space. "That is quite the tale, my friend. It happened, I think, almost seven years ago." Languidly stretching her lithe body, she continues: "Flemeth had captured a merchant to see to her needs. This merchant, however, was not alone. He had a son, a comely lad about my own age." A predatory grin spreads across her face. "I knew I fancied him the moment I found him tied up and gagged on my bed..."

~*|'-'|*~

Oh boy, I'm tired. Morrigan regaled me with sassy stories of her sexual escapes all night long. I did fall asleep at some point, but it feels like I slept about an hour, if that. So funny; when I awoke, I found Morrigan with her face buried in my chest and drooling on me rather inelegantly. I will save that mental picture forever. And tease her with it whenever I can. Haha!

Wynne was pleased as punch with the _Amorous Adventures of the Lascivious Lord Stiffington_. The old lady has been reading it with bright red cheeks, gasping in shock and chuckling dirtily from time to time. I haven't seen her put it down once. Not even during dinner. The others were just staring into empty space the whole time, nobody seemed to feel like talking. No darkspawn attacks. No puppies, kittens or other cute baby animals threatened to be harmed by mean, mean people. Nothing. Zip. Zero. It was all a bit boring. I can't stop giggling about seeing that hickey on Virgil's neck though. Naughty Zevran.

Tonight I am alone again, sadly. No invitations from anyone. I've not even put on my nightgown; I'm not even slightly sleepy, so why should I? Boring. Lonely. Stubbs may be taking up a big part of my tent and hogging my bedroll, but it's not really the same. He doesn't talk. In a way that I can understand, anyway. And sexy times are definitely out of the question. I am not _that_ adventurous. That is just wrong. Yuck.

"Stubbs?" I scratch him between the ears, and the mabari opens one sleepy eye. "Care to play fetch with me?" He grunts, then continues sleeping. That is obviously a no. Boooring. I have nothing to _do_. I'm not even slightly sleepy. What would Alistair be doing? Snoring? I suppose I could go and barge into his tent again, but he seemed a bit gloomy still. And to think he believes he wouldn't be a good king. He is so compassionate. So kind, and understanding. If necessary, he can even be strict. Oh well. It's up to him. If he doesn't want to rule this country, that is his choice. Man... I can't believe we slept together yesterday. It still hasn't sunk in, I think.

What about Zevran? Is he with Virgil again? Must be. Ugh. Two lovers, and neither of them available. Maybe I should find a few more, just to make sure I will never be alone again. Some lovemaking would be nice right about now. Funny. In the past I always used to be alone, or most of the time. Used to bitch and whine about not having enough privacy, not enough space to myself. Now I can't stand it. Probably because I've become so used to always having Collin around. My little man, always there for me to love and hold and take care of. Your mommy will come for you soon, darling.

Looks like I need to take another one of those strolls. A cloak would be great in this cold country. I will definitely have to pick one up during that girls' outing. Goose bump temperatures, again. Brrr... When will we finally be in Denerim? I'm getting sick of all this travelling. Granted, if we'd had to walk all this way, it would have taken only a day short of forever, but still. Bah, I'm so sick of seeing roads. Roads, roads, roads. The occasional forest or village. Sometimes a house in the middle of nowhere. After this, I'm so going to take a long break from all this travelling. I will not do anything, I will only lie in my bed. I will not answer any knocks on my door, or open letters that might be delivered for me. Yes, that's right, I said it: _nothing at all_. Simply because I can. Probably for only a few days until fate sends me elsewhere, but still. A girl can dream, right? Mmm, I could eat lots and lots of chocolate, and... Get really fat. I could eat some chocolate, and lots and lots of sweet, yummy carrots, maybe a few-...

"_Kadan_." As per his usual routine, good old Sten rudely pulls me out of any thoughts that I might have had. "Why are you out here at this hour?"

What was I thinking of, again? I hate when that happens. "I'm just having trouble sleeping."

"I have the same problem." He nods quietly. "Perhaps we are both in need of exercise."

Exercise? Well, well… That sounds rather suggestive. Or maybe it's just me. "What kind of exercise did you have in mind?" The naked kind could be fun… I'm horrible. I already have two men at my disposal, I don't need a third. Although it would be nice, regardless. The more, the merrier!

"I watched you fight yesterday; your skill is considerable." Briefly he looks me up and down, this harmless little mage in banged up, tight-fitting robes. "Perhaps you would like to spar with me."

"It's an honour you consider me good enough to train with a warrior like yourself." I bow, as a sign of respect for his martial skill. "Let me just get my weapons, then." All I have now is my dagger, just in case. Sten doesn't have his trusty blade with him either, so we decide to meet by a clump of trees out in the distance. We won't be bothering our companions with any screaming or bleeding business this way. This is… kind of exciting. And intimidating. I'm not bad, but there is no doubt that the Qunari could chop me in half whenever he so pleases. I like myself whole, personally. Just one big unending piece of Astoreth, yes indeed.

"Warden! " Oghren calls me from the fire. He's waving enthusiastically.

"Oh, hey Oghren."

The dwarf grins from ear to ear. "Warden, look over there!" He points somewhere in the distance.

"Why, what's over there?" I see nothing of note.

"Now back to me!"

Sigh. "Fine, what's the big-..." Whoa, what now?

"I'm on a horse!" he proclaims proudly, puffing out his chest. His pony gives me an uninterested look and chews on a few wildflowers growing near its feet.

"What the... How did you _do_ that?" The horse was nowhere near him, and I didn't even look away for _that_ long.

Oghren shrugs. "Eh, it's just some special effects, nothing to get your knickers in a twist over."

"Special... I... What?" Ow, my head is beginning to hurt. "You know what, I'll just leave you to it, before my brain explodes."

"Yeah, okay. See you." Clicking his tongue, he taps his heels against the pony's body. "Come on, Milky, let's take a ride." They ride off into the night. Sunset or sunrise would have been cooler. That was the weirdest thing ever, and I would do best to just forget it completely. On to the duel, then.

Sten is casually leaning against a tree, Asala's lovingly polished blade already gleaming in the moonlight. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." I assume my regular fighting stance; my shield is ready to protect me, my sword ready to attack.

"Good." The giant abruptly charges, bellowing: "_Anaan esaam Qun_!"

His blade meets my shield with a dull clang. "That's rude, Sten. You could have at least warned me." I push him back, simultaneously jabbing at his now unprotected side. Naturally he easily parries my moves. Damn, but he's quick.

"The element of surprise can tilt the balance in your favour." With a rapid swing, the giant aims for my head. I get to keep it, for now. "Remember that."

"Element of surprise, you say?" I have a little something to slow the man down. Another parry later, I try to prepare my surprise for him, but am surprised myself. Asala cuts a deep path into my forearm.

Sten immediately lowers his blade. "_Kadan_, are you-…" He staggers back, covered in a thin layer of frost. Cone of Cold, ever the useful spell. His movements instantly become more sluggish. He roars in fury.

I gleefully toss a bolt of arcane energy in his direction; it hits him in the shoulder and messes up his balance. "Surprise!" It seems I have fully tipped the scales in my favour with this. The Qunari is teetering on his unsteady legs, teeth chattering. One last spell to finish it off. Pebbles and rocks on the ground gather into a huge, vaguely fist-shaped lump that strikes the man square in the chest. He falls; the ground thunders. Naturally I, as a true victor, capitalize on my success by triumphantly sitting myself on his chest. "Ha!"

"Using your magic was a foul trick," Sten grumbles, angrily glaring at me.

"I fight to win, my friend, not for honour and glory. Shouldn't we use any skill we have at our disposal?" I show him my profusely bleeding arm. "This hurts, you know. It's all blood that did not have to be spilled."

He scoffs. "It is far from my fault that you are too slow, _kadan_. It was not my intention to hurt you, however." Gently he peels my armlet off. Even that is painful. "I shall wash and repair this for you."

"Why, thank you. You are too kind." I pat him on the shoulder. "Then I will get my wound cleaned and bandaged."

"That is perhaps for the best." He stares up at me. "Will you get off me now?"

I show him my most victorious, smug grin. "No, I actually kind of like it up here. I won, so it's time for some well-earned gloating. Na-na-na, I wooon..." Winning! Oh. Why am I so horny all of a sudden? Do I like winning that much? Or am I simply hoping that Sten asserts his dominance over me by dragging me into the bushes and having his way with me? Yes, it might be that. I don't know what my problem is. Sometimes I think I need help. But then I remember I haven't been sexually active for that long and that everything is new and exciting, and that this man's exotic otherness is quite… inspiring. Mmm, he must be quite well-endowed. I mean, look at him. And I know I like that great big expanse of firm muscle. Oh yes…

"Bravo!" The sound of stone smashing into stone abruptly snaps me back into reality. "A spectacular fight." Turns out, those sounds are being made by Shale, who is applauding loudly. "For a while, it seemed as if the Qunari was a sure winner, until _wham_!" She smashes her fist into the palm of her other hand. "The Grey Warden used its powers of stone. _Stone_! Mage or no, stone is always a winner in my book." This seems like genuine enthusiasm. Huh.

I accept her hand to help me up. "Thanks, Shale. Never thought you would ever take my side over Sten's."

"Only when it is deserving of this," the golem declares haughtily. "Anything as small and weak as it besting something as large and superior as a Qunari deserves my praise."

"Your underhanded compliments both flatter me greatly, and humiliate me. So, I thank you." Polite curtsy. "And I curse you." Quasi-angry fist shake. "Goodnight, all."

* * *

><p><em>Anyone who gets the references to 1) a song, 2) a commercial and 3) a Disney cartoon in this chapter, receives a cookie.<em>


	13. Tough, Smooth, Wicked

_No cookies for any of you. Too bad, I really felt like baking some. Anyway, the commercial: Old Spice. The song: Lazy Song - Bruno Mars. The cartoon: Phineas and Ferb.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I've left Sten and Shale behind, the latter harassing the former about letting a puny human win. He didn't <em>let<em> me win. Pshah, stupid golems and Qunari always with their damned superiority complexes. Oh, that's funny; Stubbs isn't in my tent anymore, sleeping just outside the entrance instead. All the more room for yours truly. "Where have you been?" Or not. "With your other lover again?"

"Yeah, I wish. I was sparring with Sten, actually. Get the lamp, would you?" The interior of my tent lights up in faint orange. "You only need look at me to convince yourself." This cut stings like nobody's business, along with a different kind of feeling that is raging through my system. I take off my shrug and throw it in a corner. My remaining armlet immediately follows suit.

"Oh, dear." My guest immediately dives into my pack. "Where do you keep your medical supplies? Never mind, here they are." He approaches with some cloth, soaked in disinfectant. "Really, Astoreth, are you insane? Sparring with Sten..." Mumbling under his breath, he gingerly begins cleaning my wound. I've never liked the way this stings. Who would? But look, there is something very nice here to distract me. "Mmm, stop it," my companion moans, closing his eyes. "I am trying to help you here."

I chuckle, only briefly pausing my nibbles on his delightful ear to get out a few words: "Come on, Zev, I'll still be hurt later." These cute ears are one of his many good points. Hee, I love them so.

"You will drive me insane one day, woman." With a growl he pounces, pushing me onto my back and pinning my arms above my head. Impatiently he yanks down my panties, then thrusts two fingers between my folds. My back arches, a sound half-way between a moan and a gasp escapes me. "Well, well, it looks like someone is in dire need of my services tonight." Zevran quickly replaces his fingers with what I like best about him. "Is this what you wanted, _piccola_?" His thrusts are tantalizingly slow and shallow, but I cannot even protest. With his fingers, tasting of me, stuffed down my mouth, I am able only to nod and look desperate. "Ah yes, I know what you like. Shall I give it to you?" My eyes tell him to fuck me, fuck me hard and extinguish the fire raging under my skin. "Hm." The elf's response is a dazzling smile that lights up his entire face. "I never could resist those eyes of yours."

Just like that, he begins pounding into me with all his might. Hard and fast, just the way I like it. His fingers effectively muffle the screams I would have uttered otherwise. At this rate, I will turn into a dribbling little puddle of pure pleasure. For a few moments he stops abruptly, thankfully to flip me onto my belly and continue to drive into me with wild abandon. If there is anything I like more than being fucked hard and fast, it's being fucked hard and fast from behind. Mmm... I have to push my face into my pillow in order to keep quiet. But then... "No, no, please, try to hold back," I whimper pleadingly. To no avail, I fear. The throbbing only gets worse.

"Forgive me, my dear, I cannot." Moaning softly, the assassin finishes with one last, powerful thrust. Subsequently he flops down on me. "Have I told you lately that I adore you, _fiammina_?" he whispers breathlessly, nuzzling my neck.

"Can't say I've heard that one from you before, no." That's the nicest thing he's ever said to me. And he has said quite a few nice things. "You're such a sweetheart."

A few affectionate kisses later I get that pungent smell of disinfectant in my nose. "Now will you let me help you?" Without awaiting an answer, Zevran resolutely plants me on my bedroll. "Sit still. No more ear-nibbling, yes?" He looks at me as if I'm a naughty child.

"Yes, Zev." Meekly I show him my arm. "Please forgive me for being such a horny strumpet."

"It is one of your best traits," he replies with a wink. Then he inspects my injury, eyebrows pulled into a frown. "For shame. Sten should have been more careful with you."

Gritting my teeth as he washes away the blood, I try my best not to start crying. "Why? It's not like the bloody darkspawn do that." Gah, this hurts worse than actually getting the cut. I should not have waited this long.

"True, but the Qunari has the ability to think, where darkspawn do not." Ow, ow, ow. "Oh, my poor darling." With a look of infinite pity, the elf wipes away a tear that I didn't even notice trickling down the side of my face. "You are very brave and very tough, but you should not be afraid to express your pain when it becomes too much." Tenderly he presses a light kiss to my wrist. "I would not think any less of you if you were to shed any tears in my presence."

"Thanks, Zev, but I-..." Gentle though his ministrations may be, the disinfectant coming into direct contact with my wound still hurts like the blazes. "Ow, _fuck_!"

"Or you can swear, whatever works for you," he chuckles amusedly. "Now, my dear, all I will need is a bandage and we are done." Rummaging through my stuff, he finds what he is looking for. Neatly he wraps a long strip of fabric around my arm.

Awww... "This is a nice touch." He has tied the ends into the cutest little bow. "You always take such good care of me, thank you." I fling my arms around him; together we tumble onto my bedroll. Those thick lips of his are perfect for kissing. And of course, while we are thus engaged, sweet Zevran seizes this opportunity to deftly open all ribbons and clasps that keep my corset closed. Ah, freedom. He showers me with kisses, bare skin and cloth alike, makes me squeal and moan with every single one.

"I have missed you so these past few nights," he breathes against my throat.

"Aw, I've missed you too." It's not entirely true, but telling him that I was too busy deflowering Alistair to even think of him wouldn't be very nice of me. "Wait. Why are you here? I thought you'd be with Virgil again." Zev promptly stops his treatment; I give him an encouraging pat on the head. "Trouble in paradise, sweetie?"

He sits himself beside me, sighing forlornly. "You could say that. I do not like the way he treats me."

"Well, he seems very affectionate, but so are you. What exactly is the problem?" I wrap my arm around his shoulders and pull him a little closer. "I thought you seemed uncomfortable earlier."

"Yes, that is true. He... he treats me as if I am a pet!" Zevran sputters indignantly. "Being treated like a whore occasionally is marvellous fun, I admit, but all the time? When Virgil once again insisted I call him 'master', I stormed out of his tent and came looking for you." Curving an arm around my waist, he laughs. "All I found was your dog glaring at me for disturbing his sleep. It was quite the task too, shooing him out of here."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." His face feels soft and smooth under my lips. "Have I kept you waiting for a very long time?" Only a little while, apparently. "Good. Look, I'm sure that if you talk to him about it, he will understand. Surely he sees you as another person, and not as his slave."

The Antivan throws out a few curses in his native tongue. "Away with him! If it is too much trouble for him to treat me as an equal, he can march to the Black City for all I care. Humph."

"Well, my good man, as long as you know that _I_ appreciate you." I am met with no resistance as I begin peeling off his shirt. "I appreciate you a lot." This smooth plain of caramel skin mesmerizes me. The few pale pink scars only add to his appeal, I think. Even more so than the inky tendrils of his tattoos.

Zev smiles; he seems pleased with the attention, with the no doubt appreciative way my eyes sweep his beautiful form. "I appreciate you too, my sweet. Shall I demonstrate how much so?" Probably since he knows my answer already anyway, he slides the straps of my dress down my shoulders.

"Oh, would you?" Tossing away my brassiere, not caring where it might land, I bare my breasts for him. "That would be just lovely…" The elf promptly crawls over me, wild and seductive like a stalking cat, to pick things up where he had left them off. Sweet Maker, but I'm a lucky girl.

~*|'-'|*~

"Ah..." I sigh contently, nestling against the elf's warm body. "Bet you never thought this would happen when you came here to kill us, huh?"

Zevran chuckles; the sound is oddly joyless. "No, I could never have dreamed you would be this welcoming."

"Hey, are you all right?" Sitting up, I look down on my companion. Something's not right here. "You look... unhappy."

"I'm sorry." He runs a hand over his face. "I was just thinking of... Don't be alarmed, please." The ghost of a wan smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. "Come, lie down."

I shake my head. "No, Zevran, I can tell you're not at all in the right mood for this. What's wrong?"

"I suppose you are right, _fiammina_." With a sad sigh, the elf also moves into a sitting position. The covers slide down his body; I shouldn't be staring so luridly at him, but I can't help myself. "May I tell you about my last mission? It is quite a long story, however..."

"Of course you may tell me about it." Finally! Last time I tried to drag this out of him, he got quiet as well, and refused to even open his mouth. Neatly I wrap my blanket around him. How adorable he looks, with only his head peeping out. "There. Go ahead."

Zev smiles, for real this time. "You have been a good friend; I am certain I can trust you with this now." His eyes scan my movements as I hunt for some clothes, but his words don't stop coming. "My last mission before this one... did not end well. Now, you must realize I was cocky and arrogant, until that day." Cockier than this? Really? It seems he has read my mind: "I know what you want to say, _fiammina_..." Briefly his eyes light up with mirth.

"Don't mind me." I look away in shame. Damn, am I that easy to read? "Sorry, continue."

"In any case, I believed to be the best Crow in Antiva, and often bragged of my conquests, as both an assassin, and a lover." A smile flits across his features; no doubt he is thinking of one of those conquests right now. But, you know, fair's fair: he is great in the sack. I'm not very convinced of the stealthy assassin thing, though. "Then one of the Crow masters grew tired of my boasting. Surprisingly, my bid on a wealthy merchant with many guards, an extremely difficult mark, was accepted." The expression on his face changes into a sadder one. "On my team there was an elven lass, Rinna. She was... a marvel." The plot thickens. Something must have happened to this girl, especially since he mentions her in the past tense. "Tough, smooth, wicked. Eyes that gleamed like justice. Everything I thought I desired."

How poetic, and sweet. Zev had a crush on someone. Aw... "You fell in love with her, didn't you?"

"Rinna was special," he skilfully dodges the question. "I thought I had closed off my heart, but she touched something within me. It frightened me." Shivering lightly, the elf nestles deeper into the blanket. "When Taliesen, the other member of my team, revealed to me that Rinna had accepted a bribe from the merchant, I..." He swallows thickly. "I readily agreed that she needed to pay the price and allowed Taliesen to kill her..." His voice trails off. I'll keep quiet. Nothing I could say will help, anyway. Instead I wrap my arms around him, my cheek resting on his shoulder. "She begged me not to. On her knees, with tears in her eyes, she told me she loved me and hadn't betrayed us." The words come out mechanically, emotionless. "I laughed in her face, told her that even if that were true, I didn't care."

"That was a lie though, wasn't it?"

He inclines his head. "I convinced myself I meant it. Taliesen cut her throat and I watched her bleed as she stared up at me. I spat on her for betraying the Crows." Fear makes us do such strange things. The fear of loving someone in this case, I guess. "When we finally assassinated the merchant, we found out that Rinna had not betrayed us after all."

"I'm so sorry, Zevran." What else can I say?

Without even looking at me, he continues: "I wanted to tell the Crows what we had done, our mistake. Taliesen convinced me not to, because it would be a foolish waste. So we reported that Rinna had died in the attempt. There was no need; the master who disliked me told me to my face that the Crows knew. He said that they knew, and didn't care... And one day my turn would come."

"That... I don't even know what to say." I shake my head, tightening my hold on him. So tragic. No wonder he hides behind that smooth facade, and acts like he doesn't care about anything.

"You once asked me why I wanted to leave the Crows. In truth, what I wanted was to die." Zev barks out a bitter laugh. "What better way than to throw myself at one of the fabled Grey Wardens? And then... this happened. And here I am."

"I'm glad you are here, you know." I find myself rocking him in my arms without having noticed beginning this. Strange. "You've been through something really awful, I'm sorry."

Zevran makes a humming noise. "It... it feels good to speak of it to someone. I swore I never would."

"Funny how talking helps, huh? I've never been one for sharing myself, but after all this travelling with people who apparently care how you feel, well..."

"Again you have helped me. I owe you a great deal, Astoreth." His soft lips press a kiss to my forehead. I think that's the only place he can reach, trapped like this. Mine, all mine! Ahahaha...

"Don't be silly, you don't owe me anything." I gently coax him onto the bedroll. "It's late. Let's go to sleep, shall we?"

He nods, his expression relieved. "That is a good idea, yes." The elf kills the lights. "Thank you for everything."

"I will always be there if you need me." We lie there in the darkness for a while, closely huddled together under the blankets. His story was so heartrending. "Hey, Zev?"

"Yes, _fiammina_?"

"Do you still want to die?"

Immediately: "No, not anymore."

"Oh, whew, I'm happy to hear that." Now I can go to sleep with a clearer mind. "Sweet dreams, my friend."

"Sleep well, sweet Warden."


	14. The Nerve

Zevran looks very young like this, his face entirely relaxed. I've never seen him like this before. Staring for hours might make me feel like an intrusive creep, so I won't do that. He must be very fast asleep, for the light not to wake him. I can't seem to nod off. Besides, there is something I should take care of. The bloody nerve...

"Virgil?" I hiss near the entrance of the tent I hope is his. "Are you in there?"

The man immediately sticks his head out. "Oh good, it's you! Have you seen Zevran around? I couldn't find him, and-..."

"Yes, don't worry, he's fine." I beckon him closer. "Come out. You and I need to have a talk, mister."

"Maker's breath, what did he tell you?" he whimpers, an anxious expression on his face. "Please don't freeze me, or roast me, or whatever it is you mages do."

Waving my hand dismissively, I shake my head. "There is also electrocution or the traditional two feet of steel in the gut, but I'm not going to hurt you. Let's go for a walk."

"It's cold, and I don't feel like getting dressed. Can't you just come in?" The coachman shoots me a lopsided grin.

"I better not. My companions tend to talk, and tease, and giggle a lot." Not to mention what my boys would think if they somehow saw me crawl into this guy's tent. "But we can stay like this, if you like. There is nobody around."

Virgil sticks his head farther out of this tent; I catch a glimpse of bare muscular shoulder. Nice. "Fine. First off, what did he tell you?" He eyes me suspiciously. "I haven't laid a hand on him... Well, not maliciously, anyway."

"No, he just said you treat him like a pet and he doesn't like that."

"I see." He scratches his head. "I guess, maybe I do. But, come on..." Briefly his mouth stretches into a delighted smile. "He's so tiny and cute. They don't usually ask you to…" The man looks around suspiciously and lowers his voice. "To come on their face, you know. I've never been with anyone like him before."

Just look at those eyes, shining with affection. "You've got it bad for him, don't you?"

"Well, m-maybe I do," he returns defensively. His cheeks go beetroot. "Fine, I'm pretty sure I do." Eyes averted, he adds: "What he said the other day, it wasn't true. No offense, but I wasn't looking at you at all. I was looking at _him_." The man refuses to look at me, as if he's an obstinate child. "Yeah, I like him. So what?"

"I'll tell you what, mister." I roughly grab him by the chin, forcing him to look at me. "If you like him so much, you will bloody well show it in a normal way. No more treating him like your slave, or a house pet. I care about Zevran; he's been through a lot of shit, and you're going to help him forget all about it. _Right now_." His eyes widen under my hard stare. "Do I make myself clear?"

For a few moments, there is only a shocked silence. "Good gravy, yes! Crystal clear!"

"You're coming with me, to kiss and make up." Mmm, now there's a nice thought.

"Do I at least get to put on a shirt?" he asks meekly. "These Fereldan nights are not to be sneezed at." With my permission, he ducks back into his tent and emerges mere moments later. "All right, lead on."

I'm getting a crick in my neck. "By all that is good and holy in this world, you are _tall_." Hard to believe I haven't noticed this before.

"Yeah, I nearly wrecked my mother coming out of her," he chuckles. "So, where is my little elf?" Upon the arrival at my tent, Virgil shoots it an appraising look. "Do I even fit in there?"

"I thought you'd like a tight fit." For a moment I manage to keep a straight face, then snort and giggle. All I get is a mild chuckle. Bet that's only because the man is afraid I will light him on fire. "Go on in. Everybody loves a big surprise." Ha! I am so on a roll.

"Hey..." The coachman looks down on me, a question in his eyes. "Why are you doing this? I'm not complaining or anything, but aren't you his girlfriend?"

I shrug. "Not really. Besides, who am I to stand in the way of what could be actual love?" No need to get all awkward, pfff. I won't tell anyone. "Go on, you, rock his world."

"Thank you, Warden. You're a real peach." With a wink and a smile, he disappears inside. Better stay here, to make sure he actually does as he's told. I'm not a peeping Tom, I swear. Faint murmur: "Zev? Wake up, baby."

Sleepy groan. "Hmm? Oh, it's you." The elf harrumphs, clearly not sleepy anymore. "Why are-... Mmmph!" Is that the sound of kissing I hear? Heh.

"I'm sorry," Virgil whispers ruefully. "I promise I won't treat you like a pet anymore. Please, don't be angry with me."

For a moment, there is only silence. Until it is broken by a gasp, and a very familiar voice says: "Yes, I think I can forgive you..." Rustling noises, words of regret and forgiveness. Moaning. Sexy, sexy moaning. Oh, yes. That sounds good. Would it be too intrusive if I just zipped in there and tried to join them? Yes, probably. Let's leave those two alone.

Ah... All is well with the world again. I do good work, if I may say so myself. Ugh, Maker's breath, am I ever sick of all this travelling. Two more days to go; only one if we're lucky. I just want to be done with this, you know. I want the archdemon dead, the darkspawn gone, and Collin with me. I'll hold him, and pet him, and feed him, and love him forever. I'll spoil that little boy completely rotten. Actually no, I won't, but spoiling him a tiny bit every now and then won't hurt. Feh. Stupid Blight. Well, time to go to bed. If I want to find Zev's tent, all I have to do is follow the scent of cinnamon cookies.


	15. Ridiculously Handsome

_Happy Obligation-... I mean, Valentine's Day._

* * *

><p>So this spell supposedly brings people back from the brink of death. I'm not sure what qualifies as the brink. Not entirely dead? Only just dead? What? Honestly, I hope I don't have to find out. This is a lot different from reading about some nobleman who can't keep it in his fancy pants. Less fun, more useful.<p>

"How vile," Wynne mutters beside me. "You could have warned me about this ending, young lady."

"And miss the look on your face? Never." The horror, the disgust. Oh no. Muahaha. "Rather anticlimactic, isn't it?"

The old lady rolls her eyes. "I'll say."

Across from me, a very sad-looking Grey Warden is looking out of the window. Almost everyone else seems to have recovered from the attack a few days ago, even the arl. Not that I get to see much of the man, what with the way he has his own extra fancy carriage, and all. I tap our possible future king on the knee. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replies mechanically. "Really."

"Now why don't I believe that?" It could be the dullness in his eyes, his miserable expression. Maybe it's the way his shoulders slump. It might even be all of the above. "You know I'm here for you, if you want to talk."

Al shrugs. "Yes, but I prefer to speak in private. Come stay with me tonight." Wow. I'm not sure if saying that here was the best idea ever.

"Oooooh!" Leliana giggles and breaks into a song: "Alistair and Astoreth, sitting in a tree..."

"Indeed, I too have noticed the sexual tension between the Grey Wardens," Morrigan coos, rudely cutting off the redhead's singing. "Has she finally made a man out of you, Alistair?" Oh, yes, I have. It was wonderful, thank you.

He shows her a rather rude gesture. "Sod off, witch."

"My, my, the old Alistair would never have done that." Morrigan smirks, eyes flashing. "Have I hit the mark? Getting all bold, because you are no longer a-..."

"While I strongly disagree with your behaviour..." Wynne glares unmercifully at the poor boy. "I must agree that they should leave you alone. Come, come, girls, you know our Wardens are only close friends." She's buying it! Technically it's true that we're friends, though. Whew. Safe for now.

"Yeah! What she said!" I can't help but add. "We agreed to be best friends forever, didn't we?"

Alistair comes up with some sort of smile that isn't entirely convincing. Too smirky. "Totally. Best friends forever, Aster."

The senior enchantress smiles in endearment; the witch and the bard look at one another, then at each of us in turn. "A damnable lie!" proclaims Morrigan dramatically.

Leliana apparently decides to add a little extra: "An egregious prevarication!"

I shake my head. "You two are so full of it. Now just shut up, would you?" The teasing goes on. Humph. My colleague grins sheepishly, mouthing an apology. Yes, that's right. I blame you. Fear my glare. Fear it. Ha, there we go.

~*|'-'|*~

"You are something else, you know that?" Our cook for tonight sits himself beside me. His food always tastes more... _exotic_ than when other people make it. It's delicious, at any rate. "All the exercise I got last night was no doubt your doing," Zevran chuckles. He idly stirs in his bowl. Someone looks very pleased.

"Aw, busted." This is my sixth helping already. Normally I'd be sated with only four, but I can't resist this. "What do you call this, and what do you put in it?"

Politely he finishes the spoonful he just took, before answering. "This? We call it _coniglio alla cacciatora_. I can give you a recipe, if you like."

"That would be marvellous, thanks." The others have enjoyed this Antivan thing so much; I'm pretty sure I saw Oghren lick his bowl clean. Usually the only one to do that is Stubbs. Even Sten seemed to like it. I need to make this dish too. "What does that name mean?"

"Rabbit, the hunter's way. Very simple, but very tasty." Zev quickly shovels a few more spoonfuls down his mouth. Chew, chew, chew. He looks like a squirrel with its cheeks stuffed. How adorable... So, hunters, eh? Hee. Hunting for tomatoes… I imagine a tomato with little arms and legs, lounging about in the forest. A hunter approaches it, slowly, a net at the ready. But then, _snap_! A twig breaks under the hunter's careless foot. Gone is the tomato. Ha, that's hilarious. "I should thank you, _cucciola mia_. For threatening Virgil into seeking my forgiveness, I mean." For a moment he closes his eyes in that cat-like way of his. "I cannot remember the last time a-..."

"Hey, Zev, you should really cook more often!" Alistair joins us, sitting on my other side. "This is some brilliant grub."

"I am glad you like it." Zevran smiles at the newcomer, without even a hint of the usual lust in his gaze. Wow. "Soon your fellow Warden too will have the recipe, so I will not be the only one cooking it, I'm sure."

Al gently nudges his elbow to my side. "Oh, that would be great. You're a fine cook too, Aster." The boy pretty much inhales his (eighth, I think) bowlful. "Ah, that was delicious. Goodnight, my friends!" A friendly peck on my cheek. "See you later," he whispers in my ear. Well, I guess he perked up a little. Maybe he was just hungry earlier.

"Where is my kiss goodnight, hm?" And there is the Zevran we all know and love. "Don't I get one?"

"Maybe when pigs fly." Al grins, patting the Crow on the shoulder. "But I'm not making any promises. Goodnight."

Zev laughingly shakes his head. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. No matter; I have my own blond god for now."

"Ooh, so is this serious? Should I ask Leliana to bring out her lute and sing you two a love song?"

"Serious? Is this a joke?" He chuckles and licks some stray stew from his fingers. Sexy. "I am having a marvellous time, but I do not intend to truly surrender myself to him."

Poor Virgil. "You don't even realize the effect you have on him, do you? Yesterday, he made it quite clear that his feelings for you go way beyond a hot and steamy bedroom. Or tent. Or, whatever. You get the idea."

"Really?" Suddenly he looks bewildered. "Sweet mother of mercy, I thought that was only pillow talk." He stares at his feet. "It would not do for me to break his heart. Virgil is a good man, but I am simply unable to bind myself to anyone." He briefly looks up. "You know, because following you around is not exactly without risk, and I could be killed any moment."

Pff, bullshit. That's not the entire reason. It's probably fear of commitment, combined with still wanting to fuck around with whomever he pleases. Fear of monogamy. "Well hey, you don't have to follow me around, you know. Haven't I mentioned you're free to come and go as you please?" Apart from not having him in my bed anymore, I suppose I wouldn't miss him very badly. Ever since we began undertaking missions in small groups, Zevran has only ever come with us to Ostagar. That's it. And I had him retrieve Sten's sword, that too.

"No, you have not, but I would not trade this life of adventure for anything else." Fondly he pats me on the knee. "I will miss it when this is all over."

"I certainly won't. Some peace and quiet would be nice, I think." Sitting by a roaring fire with a nice book in my lap, Stubbs sleeping at my feet, Collin all peaceful in his crib. A real crib, not some glorified box for potatoes. It sounds good. Really good. "I should head off to bed. Goodnight, Zev."

He grabs a hold of my arm. "You are going to kiss me goodnight, aren't you?"

"Ser, I am appalled! Of course I am." I hug him, pressing my lips to the corner of his mouth. "Sweet dreams. Be gentle to your new friend, okay?" Boy, do I sound like a mother.

"What should I say? Should I just be truthful?" The elf blows a stray wisp of hair from his forehead, an expression of frustration on his face. "See, I would not have cared before. You are ruining me."

"Well, there goes my dastardly plan of turning you into a fine, upstanding citizen! Thanks for nothing." Getting up, I wave my arms around all dramatically and stuff. "All the advice I can give you, is to be honest, but tactful. Please don't start acting like a cold bitch to alienate him from you." Poor little Connor; I can't stand to see children sad. Stupid Isolde. "I'm sure you will handle it brilliantly."

Zevran pulls his face into a crestfallen expression. "Yes, yes, you go and have your pleasant dreams while I sweat over this conundrum. Goodnight, _fiammina_." He waves at me, looking very pitiful. Wouldn't want to be in his shoes, let me tell you. Oh, well... They will both live, I'm sure.

"Remember what I said: honesty and tact. Night, night." Change, then sneak into Alistair's tent? Is there any need? Not really. Might as well eliminate the need to go traipsing through the cold in my sleepwear. Snuggled up to him, I'm not even sure I will need my nightgown. Heh. "Good evening, sweet prince, how are you?"

Al pokes his head out of his bedroll. "Meh. I've been better." He keenly watches me divest myself of my rather constricting garments. "Where is your nightie?" he asks, turning up the covers so I may join him.

"Not here." And indeed, I don't need it. "So tell me, what's wrong?" Mmm, I could stay with him every night.

"Uhm... I'm sorry, your breasts are distracting me." Blushing an attractive shade of red, he chuckles awkwardly. "It's just that the Landsmeet is coming closer. I still don't want to be king, but I don't want to disappoint anyone either." His expression hardens. "And I definitely do not want Loghain on that throne." There is an intensely grim look of determination in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." I run my fingers across his stomach, tracing those gloriously defined abdominal muscles of his. "This is something you have to decide for yourself. Don't want to be king? Then don't be king. You're a big boy now, you get to make your own decisions."

The Warden sighs. "I know, but there's so much pressure! Ah, damn it, I wish Maric had just kept it in his pants around my mother." Idly he strokes my arm. "Would you be disappointed if I didn't do it?"

"Me? Why would I be? Because I won't get to brag about having friends in high places?" I shrug. "I... You mean the world to me, and I wouldn't think more or less of you if you were to put on some fancy crown." It's a marvel every time I kiss him, how pleasant it feels. "You have to do what _you_ want. Don't let anybody guilt you into doing something that would make you miserable."

"Thank you. I'm starting to believe I actually have a choice in all this." Scooping me up in his arms, Al gives me a tight hug. "You mean the world to me too, Aster." Suddenly I feel his hand very, very low on my back. He buries his face in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. "Maker, you smell nice. And you're all soft and cuddly..." With a great big happy grin, he cups my face and keeps me a small distance away from him. "Look at you, you're so cute."

I love compliments, but they rarely fail to make me blush. Seeing him like this, though, is heating my cheeks with more than only embarrassment. "You, good ser, are ridiculously handsome." Now it's his turn to blush. "I might go so far as to say that you're beautiful. You know, I could just lie here and look at you for hours and hours on end." No exaggeration.

"Oh, really?" His happy expression becomes infused with a hint of cheeky. "Why just look, when you can touch?" Rough fingers caress my spine, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake.


	16. More Potholes

"I like how you think, handsome." Our lips meet, then our tongues, and before long, we're tangled together so badly I hardly know if this arm belongs to me, or if that leg is part of him.

Between kisses, Al murmurs: "I'm more than just a pretty face, kitty." He proves it by sliding his hand down my panties and finding my most sensitive place right away; I moan into his mouth and dig my nails into his skin. "You're so wet. Can I taste you again?" Those lovely eyes are burning with lust.

"Why, of course. Do you mind if I try something with you, though?" Ah, Zevran. I am forever in your debt.

"No, not at all." He gasps when I plant my knees on either side of his head. "Oh, wow, that is a brilliant idea." Forthwith he tears my knickers right off my ass and buries his face between my legs. Oh, goodness. First he was just randomly moving his tongue all about the place, but now... As his pace and pressure picks up more and more, I lose my rhythm and only bob my head up and down erratically and shakily. It doesn't seem to bother Alistair, though. Panting, he briefly breaks away from me. "Mmm, you really know what to do with your tongue." His words come out in a low purr. "Lady, you are amazing. You..." Whatever else he might have wanted to say is lost in a whirlwind of happy-sounding mewls and moans. The bitter, salty taste of seed fills my mouth, thick drops trickling onto my tongue. And yet he doesn't let up with his licking. He is already relaxing and softening as I climax. I moan into his cock, making him giggle. "Stop that."

There is only thing I want at the moment. "Stop? Who's going to stop me, you?" I straddle his hips, grab a firm hold of him. Only half-hard, but I'll get him there. I grab his hand and place it on my breast. "I need you in me so badly, Alistair, please?"

"Wow, you are _eager_." Apparently knowing that is enough to help him along. "Jowan wasn't lying about you." He chews his lip, looking away in shame. "Uh oh."

"Don't worry, I know about that." I run the tip of him through my wet slit, and find that it wants to slip into me all on its own. Looks like I'm not the only one who's eager. "Oghren went to the Circle, and Jowan gave him a letter for me." Ever so slowly, struggling not to go too quickly, I impale myself on his magnificent cock. "How do you enjoy being in his place?"

His muscles tighten; a tide of lust washes over his face. "Sweet Andraste, I'm having the time of my life." He groans loudly. "S-so you're not angry?"

"Silly." My behind is resting on his upper legs; he is fully buried inside of me. My, how wonderfully fulfilling. "That's ridiculous. You know I wanted to fuck you, right? That I wanted to suck your cock and taste your seed on my tongue?" Once, I rock my hips. The man groans as if I'm hurting him, twitching like mad. I forget this is only his second time.

"No, no dirty talk, please," the Warden whimpers weakly. "It's still too much for me. You..." Long-drawn moan. "You're so good at this. I'm so happy right now..." Mewling like a puppy, he kneads my breasts with obvious joy. How sweet...

I rock back and forth as little as I can, making only the slightest of movements. Nevertheless, the throbbing I feel deep inside of me grows stronger and stronger. "Are you all right, angel?" Look at that poor boy's face. "Don't die on me now."

"I've never been better," he rasps, before suddenly pulling me down on him and kissing me fiercely. Oh... I like. Arms wrapped tightly around my body, he prevents me from moving. Not that I mind a single tiny bit. Instead he thrusts into me himself, as if he's already done it a thousand times. Perhaps, in his mind and dreams at least, he has. Such enthusiasm. Amazing. I've never felt anything like this; Alistair is fucking me like this is his last time. Still throbbing, still not coming. It would seem that the control the Chantry taught him serves more sordid purposes too. Haha, how perfect. Pressure builds up in my gut with every thrust, pressure so strong and concentrated it almost hurts. Am I coming? Oh, fuck yes, I think I am. Hot liquid gushes out of me as I scream into my lover's mouth. My head is woolly; all I can feel is the pleasure raging through my cunt and underbelly. "What's going on?" Al asks, hastily detaching his mouth from mine, his thrusts slowing. "There's this stuff coming out of you, what...?"

"I'm coming, baby, please don't stop, please don't stop, please don't stop…" I keep repeating those words until a proudly grinning Warden covers my mouth with his own. It's all one unending orgasm while he continues pounding into me, hard and reckless.

For a time his tongue explores my mouth with the same enthusiasm, until he breaks our kiss and bites down into my shoulder. I can't feel a thing. "You're squeezing me so tightly." His breathless words are muffled against my collarbone. "It... You feel amazing." With a few subdued moans, he holds me closer. "I'm going to join you, okay?" Al stays perfectly still as he digs his fingers into my hips and growls. Slowly my own peak subsides; I can't even raise my head and look at his face. Could I be any more of a spoiled little princess? "Good grief, Aster." With a content sigh, he presses a kiss to my forehead. "That was even better than last time."

"It was. You're amazing." Never mind the wetness; I think I can just lie here and be content for a while. "Seriously amazing."

"Aw, thanks. I had no idea girls could squirt too." He shrugs. "Then again, I don't know much about all this. Sex is awesome."

_Sex is awesome._ Hee, that's so cute. "It is, isn't it? I'm sorry, I suppose we should have just done this much earlier." I would've loved to have been the filling between an Alistair and Jowan sandwich. That's got to be the best sandwich ever.

"Ah, it's my own fault, I should have been quicker." He grins wickedly. "I only brought that templar to you, because I wanted to be sure you were available. And because I wanted to smack him on the head for hurting you."

"You are the sweetest guy I've ever met, Alistair, really." I gush over him, as he deserves. "Nobody has ever done anything like that for me. Thank you."

He quirks one corner of his mouth. "You're welcome, kitty. And I'm glad you're not angry at me for... You know, that stuff with Jowan." Clicking his tongue, Al cradles me to his chest. "Thinking of him must make you sad."

"A little, I guess." It still stings. Not too badly, but I can feel it. "He didn't have to leave me."

"I know, I tried to persuade him to stay." He hugs me tighter. "I'm sorry. He said he would feel better leaving you behind if he knew I would be there to care for you."

Hearing that somehow gets me all weak in the knees. "It makes me feel better too, you know."

"Aw, that makes me very happy." Alistair kisses me again, as sweetly as can be. All feelings of lust that I thought had flowed from me earlier, come pouring back in. "Mmm..." His eyes are half-lidded when he releases me. His renewed hard-on is digging into my stomach. "Are you suddenly aroused again too?"

"Yes, very much so." Our eyes lock, and long story short, we end up hungrily kissing each other, groping, grabbing, rolling about, wrestling to be on top. My colleague, being stronger and heavier than I am, naturally wins. He slides into me and makes me gasp for air. The hard ground is going to be very uncomfortable to my back in the long run, I'm sure. "You know, I can't wait until we get to Denerim," I manage to say between subdued moans. "A real bed would be great right now..."

Above me, this wonderful man shows another dazzling smile, never letting up with the pumping motions of his hips. "Why? A bedroll not good enough for you, my lady?"

I return his grin with equal amusement. "A bedroll is just fine for me, Your Majesty, it's just that I've never had the opportunity to break a bed before." His cock hitting me particularly deeply has me biting my lip to keep quiet. "And you know we're going to do just that."

"Is that so?" Alistair raises his eyebrow in that typical expression of his, and chuckles. Very, very sexily. "Let's kick things off by wearing a hole in the ground right here," he murmurs, before stealing my breath away with a passionate kiss.

Luckiest girl in the world, me.


End file.
